Heart versus Head
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: Ash confesses his feelings for Misty on live TV once he is about to become a Pokemon Master at the young age of 18! However, there's one small problem and that problem's name is Gary. Who will Misty choose? The boy she's been in love with for years, or the guy who's been there for her in more recent times? I do not own the rights to Pokemon. AAML!
1. Heart versus Head

**Misty:**

It had been two years since I had last seen Ash. Two, extremely long and tiresome years. Years of waiting fruitlessly for him to return home. I had to say I was surprised again by how determined he was. I think it was this quality that had made me fall in love with him in the first place. But now I had just admitted to myself he wasn't coming back.

I was watching a TV interview where Ash appeared on screen. He was sixteen now and I was eighteen. He was this close to becoming a Pokémon master and I was the head of the Cerulean City gym. My sisters had all moved on and gotten married, having kids and the like while I was waiting around for a boy who I wasn't sure was coming home.

I watched him animatedly on the screen, as the pretty blonde interviewer asked, "So Ash Ketchum, you just defeated the world's fourth best Pokémon master! How are you feeling?" Ash beamed ecstatically and replied, "I have every faith that I can be number one! I always have and always will believe it!" Brock commented from beside me, "Boy! He sure hasn't lost his cockiness has he?" I laughed and shook my head, "Nope. That's Ash alright."

The interviewer continued, "Ash, being number third Pokémon master in the world surely has its perks? Is there a young lady in your sights that the rest of us fangirls should know of?" The interviewer fluttered her eyelashes at Ash and I grew increasingly jealous! Ash frowned for a minute and then stumbled, "I…uh…well…" The presenter laughed, "Haha wow so there _is_ someone! Ladies watch out, he's taken!" Ash grimaced, "I'm not taken…exactly…" The interviewer frowned in utter confusion, "So…who's this special lady then Ash? You know you can tell us anything!"

Ash swallowed loudly and replied, "She…uh…we're just friends so I don't really want to give too much away on camera, you know." Brock rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, Ash! Just spit it out! We all know you're in love with Misty!" I stared at Brock now, completely dumbstruck! My eyes were growing wider by the second, "What did you just say?" I all but yelled.

Then in a the next minute Ash responded to the silence that had fallen over the room he was in, "It's just a girl who's bike I stole and ruined on my first ever day of training. I also still owe her a bike and she's got a boyfriend so…." I gasped, my hands covering my mouth and the interviewer interrupted Ash, "So basically, you have no shot. Are you jealous?" Ash finally seemed to relent to the persistent questions, "Of course. He is a lucky guy to have her." Of course Ash was talking about Gary.

Two months ago, Gary and I had started hanging out every other day. A friendship grew a little and turned into something more. I couldn't have been more surprised when Gary asked me out! Ash had messaged me to congratulate me. He'd heard through Brock. But other than that, Ash and I hardly spoke anymore. It saddened me, but I knew he was too busy following his Pokemon dream to have time for me, or so I had thought.

Now with this confession, I placed my head in my hands, hoping to knead away the headache that had just sprung up on me. Brock said worriedly, "Are you ok, Misty?" I felt tears spring to my eyes and shook my head. No. I was not ok. I'd been trying to deny any feelings I had for Gary for a long time. We'd become friends a year ago when we'd met at a party. I'd tried to block him out for as long as possible in the hopes that Ash would return home soon. Now, just as he's about to fulfill his dreams and become a Pokemon Master, I start dating his arch nemesis.

I glanced down at my phone to see a message from Gary, " _Just saw Ash's interview…"_ He was clearly not chuffed with Ash's live confession and I couldn't blame him. Now the tabloids would be trying to find out who I was. Thankfully, Ash had had the common sense _not_ to mention my name!

I sighed and Brock asked, "Is that…?" I finished his sentence for him, "Gary? Yeah. He doesn't sound too chuffed. Gary was one spot away from being the number one Pokemon Master in the world. Ash would have to compete against him in the next round of matches at the gym. I was going to fly in to the Alola region with Professor Oak in Gary's private jet to watch the match tomorrow. Brock would also be joining us, as well as Ash's mother.

I now felt slightly ill at the thought and I yelled, "How could he do this?! How could he make things so…AWKWARD for me?!" Brock stood up swiftly and smiled reassuringly, "Misty, just don't make it awkward. Pretend you haven't watched the interview." I rolled my eyes, "Please! Daisy had also just texted me to ask if I've seen it! Ash knows me too well. He will know that I'm lying."

Brock sighed and Gary started phoning me. I groaned and Brock saw his caller ID before asking, "Hey, would you like me to answer that for you?" I grimaced and nodded briefly before Brock picked up my cell phone, "Hey Gary, it's Brock." He put the phone on loud speaker without me even having to ask so I could hear Gary say, "She doesn't wasn't to speak to me right now does she?" Brock glanced at me and replied, "She's about in as much shock as you, Gary. Give her time." Gary growled under his breath, "That's one thing I don't have right now, Brock! I want to know that my girlfriend is supporting me and not my rivalry! The match is in four days!"

I cringed at the frustration in his voice. I had unfortunately told him everything about Ash. How we met, my feelings for him etcetera. Gary was the one who could make me forget about Ash, when I was with him. No one else had managed to achieve that in five years. Brock sighed and shook his head, "Look man, I think Misty will support you no matter what the outcome of this is…"  
I nodded and mouthed, "Thank you," to Brock for voicing my exact thoughts. Gary seemed impatient as he replied, "Whatever, man. I just thought she was truly over Ash. She virtually told me that herself. But now this happens and…" Brock jumped in surprise and I frowned. Gary continued, "And I just don't know. I should have confidence in my girlfriend, right? How would you feel if it was Suzie?" Brock flinched a little and replied swiftly, "I won't lie I wouldn't like it. Who would? But Gary, you've got to trust that she'll make the right decision." Gary groaned and replied, "I hope it's not Ash that's the right decision. Anyway, I gotta go, Brock. My assistant says there's Press who want to speak to me. Just make sure nobody knows who Ash is talking about. I wouldn't want Misty to have to put up with that drama." Brock smiled, "I will do. Have a good one, mate."

They hung up and I sighed in relief, "Wow. He's not happy." Brock nodded and replied nervously, "I also saw you have message from someone while he was talking." I frowned and asked quietly, "Who?" Brock whispered in return, "Ash…" as though his name was something that shouldn't be said. My heart started pounding furiously in my chest. Ash never messaged me unless it was of extreme importance.  
I sighed, "Hand it over, Brock." He did and I stared at the message on the screen:

 _Misty_

 _I don't know if you are aware of this, but something happened on TV and it's something I wish hadn't happened. I wish I could have told you in person because I've been meaning to for so long. I just didn't know how or how you would take it. I think we need to talk. It would be nice if we could when you get here with Professor Oak and the others. I just need to get it off my chest-what I have to say that is. Even if it doesn't turn out in my favor, I will respect your decision._

I shook my head and didn't know what to do! My head was telling me 'No! Gary doesn't deserve this. He put me back together when nobody else could.' But Ash had been there from the beginning, my heart was telling me. He would _always_ be there if I was honest with myself and if I was honest with Gary. Either way, tomorrow I had a big decision to make: Ash versus Gary. Heart versus Head. I was the _worst_ at making decisions! Especially ones that could change my whole life.

 _A/N; Hi guys! So I just thought this would be a cool idea to see how it plays out. I always felt like Misty was the one for Ash, even if he didn't know it! Also thought it would be cool pairing Misty with Ash to see Ash's reaction. Hope you all like it and please lead me know your thoughts!_


	2. Torn in Two

**Misty:**

The following morning, I was packed and ready to go to the Alola region. Gary's private jet was parked at Professor Oaks research lab and fly from there. I said goodbye to my parents and Brock drove us in his _Ford Fiesta_. He asked me as soon as I got in the car, "How are you feeling?" I grimaced, "How do you think I'm feeling?" I sighed, "I didn't get any sleep last night." Brock grimaced, "Ash?" I nodded and he swallowed, "Did you reply to his message at least?" I nodded and whispered, "I eventually told him I'd think about it." Brock nodded in understanding, "Good idea. See how you feel when we get there."  
When we arrived at the lab, Ash's mom was already there as was Professor Oak, waiting for us. He smiled kindly and said, "Right young ones! Let's get this show on the road! The match is tomorrow morning and we should make it there in time for dinner." Ash's mom hugged me tightly, "Hi Misty! It's been too long!" I smiled and replied, "It really has Mrs. Ketchum!" She giggled and replied, "Oh please! I've know you so long you may as well call me Delia!"

This caused me to giggle and I nodded, "Alright then, Delia." She greeted Brock too and then we took our seats on the jet. Once we were in the air, Professor Oak said to me softly, "So I saw Ash's interview last night." I paled and shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, I did too. I don't know what to think of it." The Professor contemplated my remark before replying, "I don't think you have to think anything of it. Remember how badly he hurt you before Gary came along?" I nodded and grimaced, "I remember, professor. You don't need to remind me."  
Delia had her headphones in, as did Brock and thankfully didn't seem to be listening. Professor Oak sighed, "I'm sorry, Misty. I just worry for my grandsons well-being." I felt guilty and whispered, "I know, professor. Gary wasn't so happy about the interview either." The professor nodded, "And has Ash contacted you?" I sighed and nodded in embarrassment, "Yeah. He has. Almost immediately he messaged me. He wants to talk." The professor frowned in surprise, "Wow that's…unusual for Ash." I nodded and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know if I want to see him or not. I'm torn in two!"

The professor grimaced and sighed, "I was worried about this. Misty, how do you know Ash has changed in anyway? How do you know he won't hurt you again? Can you trust that he means what he says?" I felt like crying and shook my head, "No," to answer all those questions, "I don't know he wouldn't hurt me. I don't know if he's changed. And I certainly don't know if I trust him." Professor Oak nodded in understand and sympathy, "So think about those things before coming to any decisions."

It was a long plane ride there. I watched a lot of TV, colored in a page of my coloring book, and read a little. The jet had active wi-fi and so I received plenty of texts from Gary wanting to know how much longer we will be. The TV in front of me had a gps tracker and so we could see how much time it would take to land. " _Two hours to go,"_ I finally typed back. It was now six in the evening.

I read my book for the rest of the plane journey and when we landed, Gary was waiting for us at the entrance. He was busy typing on his phone to someone and I it looked like he was concentrating hard because he wasn't looking at me. I walked up to him and waved a hand in front of his face, "Hey Mister!" He blushed when he saw me, "Misty! I've missed you!" He pulled me into a hug and I sighed, "I missed you too, Gary! How've you been?" Gary grimaced, "You know how I've been, Misty. We need to talk."  
I grimaced and blushed, "Right now?" before I heard a shout of, "Ashy-Pie!" I turned to see Delia running towards her son with open arms, squashing him like he was a bug or something. I noticed he had grown so much taller, his face had gotten thinner and lost some of its baby fat. And he was so good looking. I had seen this on the TV of course, but in person…it was something else entirely!

Gary was talking to me and I turned his attention back to him, "Sorry Gary! Got distracted…" He rolled his eyes and Professor Oak greeted his grandson, "Hey my boy! How you feeling about the match tomorrow?" Gary shrugged and replied casually, "It should be a piece of cake!" That's when Ash appeared and he said firmly, "Take that back, Gary…"

He trailed off and stared at me, "Hey…Misty…" he said rather awkwardly. I couldn't have found myself in a more awkward situation if I tried! Brock appeared at the perfect moment then and interrupted the tense situation, "Hey Ash! Good to see you again, buddy!" Ash smiled and shook Brock's hand, "Hey friend! How've you been? Where's Suzie?" Brock shrugged, "She's busy on her travels. She's sorry she couldn't watch you guys beat the crap out of each other but she says she will be watching it on TV and she also said I must tell you, "May the best man win!" I laughed, as did the rest of us and Professor Oak said, "Alright, let's get going. I'm bushed." Gary picked up his grandfather's suitcases and we headed to the carpool.

There was a limousine waiting for us and I gasped, "What?! A limo!" Gary chuckled and nodded, "I paid for it. I allowed Ashy here to come and ride in it just to get a glimpse of what it's like to be Gary Oak! And also for you of course, my lady. You deserve nothing but the best." I wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed his cheek, "It's the best! Thank you Gary!" I all but squealed in delight! I'd never been in a limo before!  
The driver came and collected our cases and then Gary opened the sliding door wide for me. I hopped in and stared in awe at the luxuriousness! I'd never seen anything so fancy in my life! I took a seat closest to the bar and walked down the purple carpet. I noticed Ash being rather off towards me and I knew why. I'd be silly if I didn't know. He didn't like all this flashy-ness and I usually didn't either, but just one night wouldn't harm me.

When we arrived at the hotel, there was a host of screaming girls standing outside with camera's, as well as paparazzi! My eyes widened in surprise and I wasn't sure what to do as they all attacked Gary. They all simply _adored_ him and I stood in shock as they made inappropriate remarks about how cute his butt was! Brock took ahold of my hand and whispered, "Come on, Misty, we need to get going!" I stammered, "H…how? There's a crowd!" I was being blinded by all the flashes too!

Ash took my other hand and yelled in my ear, "Follow me! There's another entrance around the back!" Some girls had noticed him too now and were calling for him, "ASH! Hey guys look, it's ASH!" they all but screamed! I took Ash's hand, and allowed him to pull me away from all the chaos. Some security guards prevented the girls from following us, as the rest our party rounded the corner and made it to safety!

We entered through the back door and nobody had followed us! I felt like I had just run a _marathon_ I was so out of breath! I inhaled sharply and bent down before whispering, "Thanks Ash!" He nodded in acknowledgement, "No problem, Misty." I shook my head in awe, "Is it like this every time you guys leave?" Ash shrugged and sighed, "Usually a group of girls out there, yeah."

I shook my head and Delia replied, "Wow Ash I can't believe it. I'm so proud of you for achieving your dreams!" Ash shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Thanks mom. The girls are the worst part though." Brock blanched, "I thought they would be your best?!" He shook his head, "No, they never leave you alone. It gets really annoying. They think I'm not human or I'm invincible or something." I giggled and replied, "You kind of are."  
Ash looked at me with a curious expression and now I regretted saying that! I quickly changed the topic, "How long do you think it will take Gary to escape the hoard of girls out there?" Ash shrugged, "With any luck, forty five minutes." I laughed, "You're joking, right?" Ash shook his head and said swiftly, "Nope. I can show you to your rooms in the meantime?"

I nodded, "I'd love that!" We followed Ash to top floor. I frowned as we reached it and asked, "Hey, aren't the penthouses usually on the top?" Ash grinned and nodded, "Indeed, Misty! The top three championship players sleep in the penthouses. It's a massive perk!" I shook my head in amazement and commented, "And to think all of those years ago we slept in a sleeping bag!" Ash laughed heartedly, "Crazy, huh?" I nodded and otherwise didn't comment.

There was a hallway at the top and two doors on the right, one door on the left. Ash gestured, "Gary's penthouse is that one. I'm over here. I'll show you around mine until he gets back." Ash opened the door and I was bombarded with an overwhelming sense of cleanliness! Everything had it's place and everything was perfectly furnished! The walls were aligned with beautiful works of art, and the lounge suite looked so attractive it was astonishing! The couch stretched for what seemed like miles and faced a stunning view of Alola region! You could see everything through the opened sliding doors!

We all gasped and walked in a state of shock. I couldn't believe my _boyfriend_ and my best friend were living in this sort of luxury! I sighed at the perfection of the place and we went outside. The view was exquisite and looked out onto the sea! There was a Jacuzzi outside and deck chairs so you could catch the sun.

Then Ash took us inside and toured us around the rooms. They all looked pretty similar and equally as beautiful as each other. I sighed in awe, "You're so lucky, Ash! All of your hard work has paid off!" He shrugged and he smiled, "I'm not there it. Two more obstacles standing in my way and then I'm done." I nodded in agreement, "You're nearly there though. What's your strategy to defeat Gary?"

Ash laughed and smirked, "You don't really think I'm going to tell my rival's girlfriend that kind of information, do you?" I giggled and raised an eyebrow, "Your rival's girlfriend? I thought we were friends. That you could trust me?" Ash shrugged and stared off into space while Delia had gone to go and unpack in her room and Brock and Professor Oak were checking out the premises. He replied, "I don't know about that." I felt my heart aching and wanting to reach out to him. I truly did! But then the main door opened and any chance I had of that was lost as Gary walked in the apartment.


	3. Just friends

**Gary:**

I walked into Ash's apartment, guessing this was where our guests were. I could hear their voices travelling from the next room. I heard Misty saying, "What's your strategy to defeat Gary?" I paused, not wanting to announce myself yet. My heart sank. I couldn't believe she wanted that _twit_ to beat me! After all he had done to her! He had made the choice between being with her and continuing his Pokémon dreams. Of course he had chosen the Pokémon, as always. He hadn't stopped to think about what a good person Misty was and what _she_ deserved! I considered him incredibly selfish!

Then his reply confirmed this for me when he said nastily, "You don't really think I'm going to tell my rival's girlfriend that kind of information, do you?" Even though Misty was putting on a brave face from the sounds of it, I knew her and I knew this kind of comment would hurt her. She laughed forcibly and replied, "Your rival's girlfriend? I thought we were friends. That you could trust me?" I shook my head. Now, of course the twerp wouldn't trust her, although blocking her out was his own doing. In truth, he couldn't trust himself around her. Ash replied firmly, "I don't know about that."

I thought now was the time to be made my presence known. I walked around the corner and interrupted them, "Hey, Misty. How's my girl?" Misty ran at me and enveloped herself in my arms before sighing, "Never better. I hate those screaming fan girls, though." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head, noticing how Ash was avoiding looking at us. I stroked the side of her cheek, "Don't worry, love. It takes a lot to get used to." That's when I realized that I had the advantage in this situation. The more Ash made an ass of himself in front of Misty, and the more he hurt her, the more she'd withdraw from him. I didn't even need to do anything to _fix_ the situation. Ash was fixing it all for me on his own and he was too dumb to realize it.

 **Ash:**

I saw Gary kiss Misty on the top of her head and I felt insanely jealous. I shouldn't but I did. It was _so_ twisted seeing the two of them together. What she saw in Gary I really didn't know. He was arrogant and so possessive of her. He acted like she was the only one whom he had eyes for!

I was relieved when Professor Oak walked in and said swiftly, "Hey Gary! Glad to see you survived the fan club!" Gary laughed lightly, "Ah, I do everytime grandfather! It just sometimes takes a while to get rid of them." I rolled my eyes. He all but liked to brag. Hopefully he'd realize that Misty would get sick of that nonsense pretty quickly. She wasn't a very tolerant person. This caused me to smirk.

Professor Oak nodded, "Alright then, should we get some grub? I'm starved." Gary nodded, "I have paid chef's to make only the finest for our special guests this evening!" I slapped my head in my hands. Of course he had! What a show off…

However I blanched when Misty commented delightedly, "Oh really Gary! You're amazing!" He chuckled and took her hand in his, "Shall we?" They walked to his penthouse and I scowled. My mother approached me and put a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Ash…don't get upset about them. you have the championship to think about. Don't let Misty be a distraction." I sighed and shook my head, "I know mom, but…" My mom shook her head, "Let her go, Ash. You won't be able to win her back and definitely not by hurting her more." I scowled and said fiercely, "I'm not hurting her!" My mother shook her head and sighed, "I overheard your conversation. That's all I'm saying."

I felt so upset and I commented, "But mom, I can't let her get close to me again. So my only option is to push her away. She's with Gary after all and I don't want to be the reason she's not…I don't want to be the cause of a break up between them. Gary is also my friend as much as he is my rival." Brock joined in the conversation now, "Your mom is right, Ash. Pushing Misty away is hurting _both_ of you. Not just her. Can't you at least _try_ and be friends?" I groaned and shook my head, "Brock why do you think we always argued? It's not because of that bike of hers. It's because…we were like a married couple even back then. We've never been any good at friends." Brock sighed and shook his head, "Then maybe now's your chance." I thought about it and it made sense. I nodded and replied, "Sure…ok…Misty and I…friends." My face contorted and Brock laughed, "Come on Ash, let's go and get some good grub!" We went over to Gary's penthouse to join them for dinner.

 **Misty:**

The dinner was simply delightful! A three course meal and by the end I was completely stuffed. I sat between Gary and Delia, with Ash sitting opposite me. The tension between Gary and Ash had never been more _rife_. Gary was recounting his victories in the tournament and I laughed, "Gary, you know I've watched every single one of your matches! It's not like I don't know what happened." Gary shrugged his shoulders, "I know. It's just always nice to remember what I did right and what went wrong."  
Ash retorted, "Maybe you should just go and re-watch them yourself, Gary. You're vain enough to do so." Gary scowled and Ash chuckled at the expression. Then Gary shrugged, "It's actually not a bad idea. I will be able to know what mistakes to avoid when thrashing you tomorrow, Ashy Boy." He rolled his eyes and even though now the banter was playful, I sensed there to be an undertone of truth in what both of them were saying.  
I sighed and turned to Brock, "This sounds an awful lot like me and Ash bickering." Brock shook his head, "Bromance does strange things to a person." I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I need a breath of fresh air." I walked to the next room which was the lounge suite- identical to Ash's- and opened the doors to the beautiful view. It was a tad chilly outside and I wrapped my arms around myself for warmth. I was tired of their bickering.

That's when Ash joined me and I noticed, standing next to me now, that he was at least a head taller than me. He smiled kindly and asked, "You're cold. Do you want my jersey?" I was incredibly tempted to say yes, but I knew how that would look to Gary so I declined, "No thanks." He sighed, "Misty, it's just a jersey." I scowled and commented, "And you're _not_ my boyfriend." He shrugged and murmured, "True."

We sat in silence for a minute and Ash said slowly, "Misty, I want to start from the beginning. To start fresh. I just want to be friends." I contemplated this and replied just as slowly, "How? We were never really friends Ash, as much as we weren't aware of it back then…"

Ash chuckled and whispered, "I said the exact same thing to my mom a moment ago." I looked at him then and asked in surprise, "You felt that way too?" He nodded and whispered, "It explains all the fighting." I laughed and nodded in agreement, "Alright then. Friends." I held out my hand, and he shook it gently. I felt heat warm up where our fingers were connected and I wanted nothing more than to hold onto this moment for as long as possible- to hold onto _him_ really. But then I pulled my hand away before I could think on that thought for too much longer.

 _A/N; Hi thanks to everyone who's followed/ read and reviewed this story so far! A particular thanks to_ _ **sakurablossom729 and antheys17 for favoriting and Cynthia3Rose for the encouragement and great review**_ _! Really enjoying writing this story so far! Cynthia3Rose I thought I was being original in writing a story with Gary and Misty haha! Guess not but glad you're enjoying it!_


	4. Reconcilliation

**Misty:**

I had my own room in Gary's apartment which was nice. Professor Oak was staying with us and Brock and Delia were staying with Ash. It evened out that way. We had coffee and dessert of chocolate mousse at the end of the evening which was scrumptious! When we finished catching up and chatting, Ash, Brock and Delia left to go to their penthouse.

As they were about to leave, I placed a hand gently on Ash's shoulder, "Ash…wait," I said warily. He turned in confusion and I hugged him tightly before whispering in his ear, "Good luck for the match tomorrow! I know you can do it." He pulled away quickly and frowned, "Thanks…Misty. Shouldn't you be supporting Gary though?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I can support both of you, can't I?" Ash smiled a little, "I guess you can," he nodded before turning away. I felt this strange urge to follow him. Like I should really be over there, supporting Ash rather than Gary. I knew where I wanted to be was where I couldn't be.

 **Gary:**

I watched Misty wishing Ash good luck and I felt an insane amount of jealousy. She clearly still had feelings for him even if she was acting like this wasn't the case! I spoke half-heartedly to Brock while watching the two of them out of the corner of my eye. There was undeniable chemistry there and I wondered why she was being so nice to him suddenly.

When she came back to me, she smiled and said, "Ash wants to just be friends. Don't look so confused." I grimaced and shrugged, "Yeah, right. Just friends." She raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Jealous Mr Oak?" Gary laughed, "Me? Jealous? Never. He's the one who should be jealous. I got the girl." I could see her frown in confusion, "Got the girl? You're starting to sound a little bit possessive there, Gary. I'm not sure I like it."

I smirked and replied, "Oh really? I thought girls _loved_ possessive boyfriends. I mean look at _Twilight_ …" Misty laughed, almost snorted and I couldn't help but chuckle. It was too cute. She rolled her eyes, "Really Gary, if you are basing your romance off _Twilight_ then you've got another think coming. Only desperate girls love possessive boyfriends. I'm not desperate." I sighed and shrugged before pulling her in and kissing her swiftly on the lips, "Really? Not at all?" My hands were on her hips and the moved downwards. She giggled and responded gently, "No, not at all." This teasing was exactly what we needed to break the tension and to get her mind off other things…mainly Ash Ketchum. If I was going to convince her that I was the guy for her…I had to _prove_ it to her. Misty sighed beneath my kiss and whispered, "Hmm…nope. I do like this though."

 **Ash:**

I had a restless night, thinking about Misty. I got up in the middle of the night to have a glass of cold water and it helped clear my head a little. I found Brock in the kitchen and he smiled, "What you doing up so late? It's one a.m! You should be getting your beauty sleep for tomorrow." I sighed and shook my head, "Just thinking about Misty. I asked her if we could be friends."

Brock nodded in consideration, "I thought you said that you guys couldn't be friends though?" I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip, "It's worth a try. She seemed surprised that I always felt there was something more between us." Brock chuckled at this, "Yeah, because you were about the most dense person on the planet when we were younger. Everybody else could see the attraction between the two of you. You just never did." I nodded and groaned, "I wish I had. Things could be so difference."

Brock was silent for a moment before replying, "I don't think she's over you, you know. Even though she desperately wants to be. She talks about you a lot." I smiled at this, "I bet that drives Gary nuts!" Brock smirked a little, "It does. But she also confided in him about what happened between the two of you. How you chose your dream over her. He knows how much you hurt her, Ash. And he's going to do everything in his power to make sure that won't happen again."

I groaned and kicked the counter beside me out of frustration, "Why would she tell him that! He'll use it against me forever!" Brock nodded seriously, "I'm afraid you're right there. I even think Professor Oak is using it against you. I heard them talking about it on the plane ride here. He's protecting Gary in this instance." I grimaced and paced up and down the kitchen. Brock sighed and shook his head, "Worrying about it isn't going to help you win tomorrow, Ash."  
That's when I turned to him and growled, "What good will winning do if Misty isn't in my future! I know I want this, I truly do! But even if I win, what then?! What am I supposed to do after that? It's what I've been working towards for four years! And then…then what afterwards?" These thoughts had been plaguing me for days and I wasn't sure how to answer them. _If_ I won and went through to the final tomorrow, I'd be the youngest Pokemon Master in history to have made it so far. If I lost…well I lost.

Brock shrugged, "Well then you can do whatever you'd want. You'd have all the money in the world. All the fame you could ask for…" I groaned and shook my head, "That's the part I don't want though!" Brock looked stumped, like he didn't know what to say. He mumbled in response, "Are you're sure you're following the right path then, Ash?" I grimaced and sighed, "I don't know. All I want to do is beat 'em all. That I know for sure. Just…what if all this hard work has been for nothing?" Brock replied, "Well, I suppose you can always re-enter in four years time? The more experience, the better, right?" I nodded and yawned, suddenly feeling exhausted and my emotions getting the better or worse of me. I stretched and sighed, "You're right. I think I'm headed to bed now though. I actually feel drained." Brock nodded and high fived me, "You got this Ash. I believe you can do it and you should believe it too!" I thanked him and collapsed on my bed as soon as I could. Tomorrow was going to be one of the toughest days of my life.


	5. It's always been you

**Misty:**

I woke up surprisingly early and decided to go and make Gary some flapjacks, with syrup, bacon and eggs. I had pulled on a bright, blue dress today, feeling the sun shining on my skin as I got up. I went to go and see if Ash and the others were awake so they could join us for breakfast. I knocked Ash's bedroom door (he'd left the penthouse unlocked) and I heard him say groggily, "Come in?" I opened it and found him half asleep, eyes bleary and tired, and lying there without a shirt on. The surprise of this factor took me a moment to readjust myself and turn my eyes away from the muscle that had formed around his shoulder region. I stuttered, "Uh, hey Ash. Sorry for intruding but I made breakfast for Gary and I thought you guys might like to join us."

Ash grimaced and replied dazedly, "Thanks Misty for the offer, but uh…I think it's best to stay away from Gary today." He sat up steadily and I felt my insides cinch tightly together like the breath had been knocked out of me. Ok…he too had definitely been training. There was no doubt about that! I stared at his muscles for way longer than I should have and I nodded, "It's…uh….ok…I understand." He noticed where I was staring and he smirked a little before replying "Hey, my face is up here." I grunted in frustration and nodded, "Alright, well good luck for today."

He walked forwards to hug me and I was totally lost for words as I wound my hands around his bare chest. I'd never done this before, even when I was younger. We'd never had such close physical contact. It made my skin heat up everywhere we touched and I had to physically extricate myself in order to prevent it going any further.

I blushed heavily and replied, "Good luck today, Ash. Don't be too hard on Gary, will you? I'll have to pick up the pieces." Ash laughed a little and replied, "I kind of get the feeling you want me to win?" I shrugged, "Like I said, I'm allowed to support the both of you."

 **Ash:**

After Misty left I went for a jog around the block to clear my head. I hadn't slept all that well last night and knowing Misty was opposite the hallway didn't help at all! The jog was certainly helping lift my head. I had completely forgotten though about the fan girls who would undoubtedly be lining up outside the building, particularly on the day of such a major battle between Gary and I. Everyone knew we were rivals. And I was jogging with my shirt off too because it was the middle of summer!

I cringed as the girls came running at me and screaming my name! I looked up desperately in the hope that there was any way out of this. I saw a red-headed figure standing at a window and watching. Misty. My heart sank. I just had a strange, sinking feeling that I couldn't quite place. It was almost like…like I _needed_ her support, or else this would all be for nothing. Wasn't the whole reason I dreamt of becoming a Pokemon Master since my first day of training solidified when met her? Didn't I see her in my future? She was always there. She had always been there, even when I'd been too thick to realize it. I felt like after today, no matter the outcome of the match, I would lose her forever and to _Gary_ of all people!

That's when I made up my mind. I bombarded my way through the unsuspecting crowd, finding they were surprised and actually let me through, no problem! I rushed to the lift and frantically pressed the lift button. The journey seemed to take a lifetime. My heart was pounding furiously as I sprinted to Gary's apartment- and it wasn't from the running. I tried the door handle and thankfully it was open.

I burst in and Misty turned around in bewilderment, "What the…?!" She asked, completely stunned in shock of my sudden appearance. Then she said irritably, "Ash Ketchum, go and put a shirt on right now and have a shower! You positively _reek_!" I laughed and thought to myself, 'Typical Misty. Berate me every chance she gets!' I smiled at her confidently and said, "Misty, I know you're with Gary. I know I should accept that. But I…I don't. I can't." Her eyebrows raised sky high and while she was still confused and doubting what was going on, I made my advances. I walked purposefully towards her and wrapped my arms tightly around her small waist, refusing to let her go. I stared into her perfect, blue eyes and whispered, "I love you, Misty. I always have. I always will, as much as I try and deny it. I'm tired of denying it."

Misty stared at me with some confusion, her eyes tight and tense. I couldn't blame her quite frankly. She had every right to be confused. So I took the opportunity to try and lesson the confusion for her. I brushed a stray piece of her brightly colored hair that I loved away from her face. I swiftly moved forwards and she didn't protest when I pushed my lips softly against hers. In fact, I heard a sharp intake of breath and she pulled me tighter to her, if that was possible. I shivered at the pure intensity of this moment. This moment that should have really happened _years_ ago! I felt Misty go limp in my arms, like she was weak at the knees and her kissing became more insistent. I was just beginning to put my hands under the back of her shirt when I a voice shout angrily, "What the hell is going on here?!"

 **Misty:**

Ash was kissing me! _Ash Ketchum_ was kissing me! This fantasy had played over and over in my head a billion times since I was about twelve! I had never dared to dream it would come true! Now, with his lips against mine and his confession of his love for me, I had no motive to resist him anymore. I felt his fingers skirt against my crop top and I was silently pleading for them to go upwards…I was busy wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer to me when I gasped.

And then all of a sudden, everything came _crashing_ down like an earthquake striking the ground! Gary's furious voice broke my train of thought and made me jump a few feet from Ash in surprise as he said, "What the hell is going on here?!" I really _shouldn't_ have been surprised. I was in his penthouse. Kissing his rival. But somehow, the anger in his tone shocked some sense into me! He was eyeing us maniacally, but I could see the hurt beneath the stance.

I stepped forward reluctantly and said, "I'm sorry Gary. It's always been him." I glanced at Ash and he seemed really upset he'd hurt Gary. He stepped forward and said gently, "Gary, mate…" Gary yelled, "Don't even _dare_ Ash Ketchum! Don't try and befriend me!" I yelled right back at him, "Don't blame him, Gary!" Gary glared at me with fire in his eyes, "Oh yeah! And who must I blame dear Misty?! He's in my apartment! Kissing _my_ girlfriend!"  
I stepped forward and said regretfully, "I'm sorry, Gary. But I can't do this with you anymore. If I'm honest, it's always been Ash. I know that now." I bowed my head and then Professor Oak walked in. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and asked, "What's all the commotion? I heard yelling in here?" Gary turned to Ash then and said bitterly, "Care to explain, _mate_?"

I wasn't sure what to do now. I intervened quickly and said, "It's my fault, professor and Gary. I asked Ash to come here and…and…" I stammered, unsure how to finish off this lie. I'd rather they both hate me than hate Ash. Ash and Gary were friends even if they were rivals. I couldn't destroy that. I finished my sentence, "And I kissed him first." Ash tried to interject then, to claim that I wasn't telling the truth. But I shot him a glare to say, " _Don't even dare. I know what I'm doing_."

Professor Oak frowned, as if not buying it, and neither did Gary, "Really Misty? On the morning of the tournament you decide you don't want to be with me anymore and you show me in _this_ way? I don't buy it. You're not that kind of person. You would have told me first before acting on it." I bit my lip. Damnit! Gary knew me too well! That's when Ash decided to butt in and add his two-cense, "You're right, Gary. She's lying but only to cover up my actions. I'm sorry." I scowled at him and Gary nodded, his face an unreadable Oak tried to intervene, "Maybe we should all just sit around a table and talk about this…" Gary interrupted his grandfather, "Sorry, but I don't have time for fakers. That includes the both of you! Get out!"

I tried to talk sensibly to him, "Gary…come on! I agree we need to talk!" Gary crossed his arms firmly, "I have nothing to say! To either of you." Ash groaned and said to me, "Misty, just give me a moment with Gary, alone." Gary rolled his eyes, "Ash get out of here NOW!" he all but screamed his lungs out. He continued rather calmly, "We will finish this on the battle field in five hours time. Go."

I grabbed hold of Ash's arm and he reluctantly followed me out of Gary's apartment, slamming the door behind him. Ash looked a little shocked at Gary's violent outburst. He turned to me and he asked worriedly, "Has he ever lost his temper at you like that before?" I shook my head and whispered, "No. He's been so nice to me. He…he made me forget about you when nobody else could."

Ash blushed furiously at this and he shook his head, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you leave today without knowing I've tried everything in my power…" I interrupted then and scowled at him, crossing my arms, "You know Ash, it wouldn't be _me_ who left. It's _you_ who always leaves. I still don't trust you even though you kissed me." Ash looked remorseful and rightfully so. He nodded sadly, "I know. You're right. I shouldn't think everything's changed now because I have realized my feelings for you."  
I shrugged and retorted, "Luckily for you, you've still got time to make it up to me." Ash smiled at me hopefully, "Really?" he asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand delightedly, "Ok! I'll start by showing you my Pokemon I'm relying on today to defeat Gary!" I grinned even though I knew I shouldn't show him too much encouragement, "Really?!" He grinned and pulled me to the lift, "Come on! Let's go to the training room downstairs!"

We hurried to the lift and were silent on our trip downstairs. The nerves and excitement coursing through me. When we reached the training room, Ash closed all the doors. He turned to me and said, "Nobody else has seen this Pokemon before. Well…no one I know anyway." I grew increasingly animated and clasped my hands together, "What is it, Ash?! Tell me!" He grinned and pulled out his Pokeball before saying just loud enough for me to hear, "Mew, I choose you!" I felt my eyes widening in surprise and my mouth drop to the floor, "Ash! You didn't…"

But the next thing I knew, Ash was pulling his signature move…pulling his cap back like only Ash knew how and leaning forward to throw the ball. I didn't truly believe him until the pink Pokemon came flying out of the ball and came swirling around me, mewing softly. I stared at it in utter disbelief! I stammered, discombobulated, "What?! HOW?!" Ash smirked at my dumbfounded expression and he chuckled, "Oh, I have my secrets!"

I was in shock. I didn't know what to say. Mew went to Ash and spun around him. Ash chuckled, "You're ready for today, Mew?" Mew nodded and rubbed heads with Ash. It was almost as if Mew… _understood_ Ash. Pikachu and Ash had a connection, sure. But nothing like this! I frowned and asked quietly, "Why haven't you used Mew in a competition before?" Ash smiled and whispered, "Easy. I'm saving the best for last. I don't want anyone to be too prepared, unless we're this close to the finale."

I nodded and Mew flew over to me again, staring at me with its big, blue eyes. I reluctantly held my hand out, almost nervous to touch it. Mew turned to look at Ash curiously and Ash answered some sort of question, "Yes, she's the one I've been talking about. Mew meet Misty." Mew turned back to me and I frowned, "You've told him…er…her about me?"

Mew nodded and I gasped, pulling my hand away, "Ash! How does he…she understand you so well?!" Ash chuckled and shrugged, "Mews mind is amazing. So much control. I wonder if this one mind reads." I turned to Ash and shook my head, "You're unbelievable, you know?" He smirked and replied, "In all the best ways, I hope." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, "NO! I mean, you come barging into Gary's apartment and all but kiss the living day lights out of me, shirtless, I should add, and you _still_ are!"

He raised a cocky eyebrow, "Is my shirtlessness bothering you _that_ much? I've seen you in a bikini you know…" I rolled my eyes and whispered, "Ever so cocky!"

Ash glanced at Mew amusedly, "Mew, can you do me a favor and go and grab my shirt, please? Since you can make yourself invisible it shouldn't be a problem?" Mew nodded and disappeared through a solid wall. I jumped in surprise, "I didn't know Mew could do that! What an advantage Ash!" He grinned like a hyena, "I know. Now I feel bad knowing I'm going to dominate against Gary." I shook my head and placed it in my hands, "I feel so bad knowing that he walked in on us." I felt like crying.

Ash walked over and I felt his hand on my back, comfortingly, "Misty. Did you really think Gary was the one?" I shook my head and whispered tightly, "No Ash! But he was my best friend! And he was there for me for the last year when you haven't been there for the last six years!" Ash folded his arms brusquely and replied in a whisper, "Are you going to hold onto that forever?"  
I paced around angrily then, and couldn't believe he hadn't apologized yet. That's when Mew reappeared and I said to the Pokemon, "Mew! He's still as _dense_ as he always was!" It cocked its head to the side and seemed confused by my statement. I shook my head, "Great! So it _only_ understands Ash!" I looked up to see Ash smirking and I yelled, "To answer your question, DIMWIT, I was expecting an apology! Which I _still_ haven't received! And I'm twenty years old! I think I deserve an apology!"

Ash yelled right back, "What am I supposed to apologize for, Misty? Following my dream?!" I felt like breaking down now, in full blown tears, "NO! For not _choosing me_ over your dream!" Ash looked somewhat scandalized, "Oh come on! You never expected _that_ to happen did you?!" I whispered scathingly, "Gary was there for me _even though_ he followed his dream. What I want to know is, why couldn't you have done the _same_?!" Ash groaned and shouted, "Because I'm NOT Gary and I can't be Gary for you!"

Mew was glancing between Ash and I frantically! Five minutes after first hook up and we were already at each other's _throats_. Was this how it was _always_ going to be between us? I stared at him unseeingly and snapped, "You're right. You're not. I'm going for a walk." Ash nodded and whispered icily, arms folded, "You do that." I ran out of there at lightning speed.

 _A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the positive feedback! To be honest, I didn't even know egoshipping was a thing! I had to Google it haha! Anyway thanks to you all for enlightening me about this! I felt like I wanted to make this chapter surprising in every way possible! It even surprised me. Next chapter will be the battle between Ash and Gary! Dum dum dum…_

 ** _Thanks to Pokemon Fan, sakurablossom729, and guest_** _for the great reviews!_


	6. The second last battle

**Misty:**

I sat in the audience of the arena, still positively fuming away at Ash. It was half an hour before the match started and people were eagerly filing into the arena in anticipation. I could hear all the girls debating who their biggest crush was behind me, "Oh Ash for sure! Those cheekbones and that thick black hair! I'd have him in my bed any day!" I rolled my eyes at the desperation for someone this girl didn't even know _personally_. She just wanted Ash purely on looks. Her friend replied, "No definitely Gary, although I hear he's taken by some red-headed girl. She's not _that_ pretty either! He could do way better!" I couldn't take it anymore! I turned around and snapped, "Hey! Watch what you say in public! I'm Gary's girlfriend!" I paused, and thought about that. Well…at least I was…

They looked suitably embarrassed and mumbled something of an apology to me. I was in one of the top boxes, sitting with Delia, Professor Oak and Brock. It was the Oak families' box actually which they'd been kind enough to reserve a space for us. Brock placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Don't pay attention to what they said." I nodded and grumbled, "I know. I'm just in a bad enough mood already this morning." Brock frowned, "Why? What happened?"  
I sighed, pulling him to the bar to get a drink. I recounted, "So Ash came into Gary's apartment from a run or something. He had no shirt on and then he told me he loved me. That he always has." Brock's mouth popped open and he whispered, "Wow! So he really meant it!" I frowned and asked curiously, "What did he mean?" Brock smiled softly, "I was up in the kitchen at one in the morning. Couldn't sleep. Then Ash walked in to get some water. He said he didn't see what the point of winning the tournament was if he didn't have you. He said you've been his motivation from day one. He wanted to impress you all the time. It's why he wanted challenge people so often…"

I groaned and prevented myself from yelling, "So why did he only come to his senses now?!" I asked as I sipped on my Coke. Brock laughed, "You're seriously asking me that question? You know how slow Ash can be." I nodded and suddenly felt incredibly tired. I stared down the Coke and it was as if the days chaos made me feel this way but that's just how I felt. Brock looked at me in concern, "You ok, Mist?"

I shook my head and felt a pang in the head, like a massive headache onslaught, "No! This Coke has given me the biggest headache ever!" I dropped to my knees and then moments later; Brock fell beside me, clearly having had the same effect from the Coke. I blacked out and remembered no more.

 **Professor Oak:**

I was sitting next to Delia and with ten minutes to go before the match began Misty and Brock still hadn't returned from the bar. I frowned and turned to Delia, "Do you think I should go and grab them?" They weren't answering our messages either. Delia nodded and said, "I'll come with you." I smiled gratefully for the company. Our seats were reserved in our name so there was nothing to worry about.

We walked over to the counter behind us but there was no sign of Brock or Misty. I saw a woman with bright pink colored hair standing behind the bar. She smiled at and said, "Hi Sir. Care for a drink?" I nodded and said, "One water please. Have you seen a girl was red hair and a guy was dark skin walk past?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes, sir! They were here mere minutes ago, weren't they Adam?" She turned to her partner next to her and he nodded too, "Indeed they were Ariel. Think they went to the bathroom. Ma'am would you like a drink?" Delia smiled and nodded, "Coke please?" We were handed out glasses at the same time.

I took a sip and immediately felt dizzy, a massive headache exploding around my brain! I asked worriedly, "What's in this stuff? It's giving me a headache!" Ariel laughed, "Oh, just a little Team Rocket medication that's all." I gasped, "Team Rocket! You're the ones who have been tormenting the kids for as long as I can re…" I was half way through a slurred word when I collapsed on the ground.

 **Ash:**

Mew and I had been practicing all morning since Misty left. Typical of her to go off at me when I had just confessed my love to her _and_ right before one of the biggest matches of my life! I stared at Mew and Pikachu and said irritably, "You know what the worst part is? She never said it back!" Pikachu hopped on my lap and stared at me morbidly. I hugged him tightly and sighed, "Thanks Pikachu. I guess it was just never meant to be between us."  
We were sitting in the training gym and I felt like Gary was likely to be in the other. It's where the trainers waited before their match started. I felt like Misty was probably back with Gary right now, after my royal mistake this morning. I sighed and shook my head, "What was this all for?" I whispered and I felt a tear form in my eye. When I'd been younger, in the back of my mind I knew it was always Misty. No questions asked. I'd just never felt the need to change the dynamic of our relationship. It had been fine how it was then. Now…now I wasn't so sure.

There was a countdown timer on the TV screen in front of me. Five minutes until the biggest match of my life. One of them, anyway. I walked over to the neighboring training room and knocked on the door. Gary answered stiffly, "Come in?" I walked in and he froze when he looked up at me. Then he asked tiredly, "What's up Ash? Come to torment me more with how Misty will never get over you?" I cringed at the harshness in his voice, "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry mate. I didn't plan on it. It's not like I thought 'Hey, the perfect opportunity is to steal Misty now,' although I know you probably think that of me."

Gary was silent and he turned and got up, pacing around the room. He stopped and stared at me sizing me up, "What I don't get is, if you loved her so much, why didn't you just stick with her when you were sixteen? I was there for her when you _weren't_. I don't understand how she can forgive you so easily!" This made me laugh, "Do you _really_ think Misty has forgiven me for that yet? Gary come on, you know her as well as I do. She went off at me earlier for it because…I haven't yet apologized."  
Gary smirked and replied, "That's my girl…" Then he looked away awkwardly. I sighed and said, "You know what, you deserve her far more than I do. You were there to pick her up and put her back together. After this match I will disappear forever and leave you guys be." Gary raised his eyebrows and asked, "But your mom?" I shrugged, "She's used to me being away."

Gary sighed and shook his head, looking way older than he should. He whispered, "No Ash. I will never be you. Talk to her and apologize. You know she needs to hear it." I smiled at him gratefully. Hearing Gary say it made me feel like I actually to do it. I nodded, "Thanks Gary. Good luck in the match." Gary grinned, "And you too, Ashy. Don't go easy on me!" I laughed and winked, "I definitely won't!"

I walked back into my room and saw that it was two minutes left on the clock. I inhaled sharply and turned to Pikachu, "Ready my friend?" I asked excitedly, the nerves flooding through my veins and setting my body on fire. I was _so_ close I could almost taste victory in my mouth. Pikachu grinned and said, "CHU!" I laughed at the enthusiasm. It also helped to know what most of my rival Pokemon were. I high fived Pikachu and then the timer went off buzzing. We headed to the door to begin my second last battle ever.

 _A/N: Sorry everyone for the long wait! Thanks so much to everyone for the enthusiasm! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! Next up Ash versus Gary! Let me know who you think is going to win?_


	7. Mew vs Mew Two take 2!

**Ash:**

I walked onto the pitch to the sound of massive applause and chanting from fans. It was like an overwhelming explosion of noise. I glanced to Gary's box where I knew my mother, Misty and Professor Oak would be watching from. I did a double take when I realized they weren't there. I saw Gary walking onto the field and waving to the audience, clearly in his element. Then he also looked over at the box and frowned in confusion.

I hurried over to him and the presenter said, " _Hi everybody! What a glorious day for the semi-final! Two Pallet Town players, Gary Oak versus Ash Ketchum. Rivals these two are! Known each other since they were ten! This one is one of the most_ _ **anticipated**_ _matches not only of the tournament but of all time! I'm sure it will send all the girls into frenzy to see which heartthrob will be win! I know my wife is betting on Oak! Best of luck to both of you! Six Pokemon each! Are we ready, gentlemen?"_

I shot the presenter a dirty look and said to Gary frantically, "They're not in the box! All four of them!" Gary's face was pale, "You're right! Surely they'd be watching us?" I frowned and stared around the stadium, trying to catch a glimpse of them.

Gary whispered worriedly, "I'm sure they're right. Let's just get started. They'll join us soon." I nodded, not entirely sure of this but just going with it. I walked to the other side of the pitch. Closest to the box. I turned to my back to it and said to Gary competitively, "Are you ready to be trumped?" Gary laughed, "Not going to happen Ashy!"

The presenter announced, "Alright ROUND ONE GO!" There was a ding a whistle blown and I waited for Gary to choose his first. He did and I was right suspecting he would choose Blastoise. The water Pokemon sprung out of the Pokeball and nodded at me. Gary smirked and he knew I would choose Charizard. I almost wanted to rid him of the smug smile by choosing Mew, but then I knew I was saving Mew for last.

I nodded and shouted, "Charizard! I choose you!" Gary smirked at the predictability of this and laughed, "Easy way to start this showdown Ashy-Boy! Blastoise rapid spin to start off with!" Blastoise rose into the air and began spinning. I chuckled, "Charizard! You know what to do! Flame Thrower!" Charizard did as told. Gary rolled his eyes but gasped when Charizard's flame was so strong that it practically burnt a hole through Blastoise's strong shell!  
This caused Blastoise to fall to the ground with a "Gathump!" His eyes swirled around dizzily and I punched the air! Yes! One victory down! The crowd cheered and I turned to see if Misty and everyone had returned yet. I frowned when they _still_ weren't in the box. I ran over to Gary and the presenter announced, _"One win for Ash Ketchum! Strange…these two are communicating! That's not allowed! Ketchum, back in your place!"_ I said to Gary urgently, "They're not back in the box yet!" Gary nodded, his brow tightening in concern, "I know! I'm really getting worried now! This is not like them at all! They would be here supporting us. It's why they flew in." I grimaced and nodded as Officer Jenny approached us, "Hey! Oak! Ketchum! What's going on? You know you're not allowed to communicate during the match!"

Gary said worriedly, "I'm sorry, Officer Jenny, but our family isn't watching the match and it's really concerning us. We flew them in from Pallet so I don't think they would be missing out." Jenny frowned and nodded, "I see your confusion. it doesn't make sense to me either. Alright, I'll send out an alert and ask everyone to keep an eye out. We nodded in appreciation and I said, "Thanks so much Officer Jenny! It's Professor Oak, my mother Delia, our friend Misty Waterflower and Brock." Jenny's eyes bugged wide, " _Thee_ Professor Oak?! He's missing! Oh dear, I better send out a red alert straight away!"

She spoke into her microphone, "Hi there all. Sorry for the minor interruption. Our champions here are missing family members. They were sitting in Oak's top box, and should be watching the game. If anyone see Professor Oak, Ash's mother, a girl named Misty, or a guy named Brock, please report to one of the officials _immediately_." There was a murmur around the stadium and she nodded, "Sorry for the interruptions. You can get back to the game now boys."

I smiled and thanked her gratefully. Gary recalled Blastoise and I could see him debating what to do next. He chuckled and said, "Alright Ashy, this should give you a run for your money!" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, "Give me your best shock, Oak!" He nodded and sent out Arcanine! Ash shook his head and sighed, "We always end up having the same battle don't we? Alright, Charizard Flame Thrower, now!" Charizard shot batches of flame at Archanine, which of course, Archanine successfully dodged! Damn, I forgot how fast this one was in particular. Gary had worked hard on its speed. Arcahine jumped _behind_ Charizard and then used Flame Thrower from behind! This sent Charizard swarming into the air in a fit of rage and I contorted my face in fury! Charizard then started blasting poor Archanine from above the ground, and hit him square in the chest, causing the creature to collapse!

I yelled at him, "Hey! Charizard! Cut it out!" Gary yelled, "Archanine! Ash I thought you had Charizard under control!" I grimaced and said softly, "I'm sorry Gary! He hasn't done that in years!" Nurse Joy came rushing onto the field, "Ash Ketchum! You better pulled that Charizard back right now!" I nodded and grabbed my Pokeball. Archanine was placed on a stretcher by three Nurse Joy's and Gary asked, "He'll be alright won't he?" The Nurse Joy who spoke first nodded, "Don't worry Mr Oak. He will be perfectly fine."

The presenter was commentating, _"…and it seems like Gary Oak has lost yet another battle to the famous Ash Ketchum! It seems like Oak is distracted! I wonder what's going on in his head?"_ The crowds cheer was getting louder and calling my name. I glanced back the box, hoping Misty would be around to see this. She still hadn't materialized. I turned to Gary, "If they haven't come back by the end…" Gary nodded and grimaced with worry, "I know. I'm starting to panic too. It's throwing my game on this whole match."

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm sorry. Let's try and get through the next round though?" Gary nodded in agreement, "Right! Ok." He walked to the other side of the pitch with a new determination in his mind. I grinned at Pikachu, "Alright friend, you're up next!" Pikachu had been sitting on the sideline and now he ran up to the pitch eagerly.

Just as he did so, the ground started rumbling and the ground began transforming! The battle field was changing and now was turning into rocks! I grinned. This should be great! A height advantage would really work for Pikachu. Pikachu seemed to be thinking the same as he pointed, "CHU CHU!" I laughed and nodded, patting his head, "Indeed Pikachu! It's going great for me isn't it?"

 **Misty:**

I woke up in a dark room. Wait…no there was light but I was wearing a blind fold. I couldn't see anything and I had no clue where I was. I couldn't remember the last thing I did. I frowned and then I felt someone kick me, "Ow! Watch it whoever you are!" Then I heard a voice that was all too familiar for my like, "Oh hush up Missy! Unless you want to be electrified!" I cringed internally, "Jesse…"

She cackled and I scowled at her, "Where am I?" Brock made a sound there, "Urgh…what the…I'm tired up!" James' voice appeared then, "Yeah you are. When the tournament is over, you friends will come rushing to save you. and they're going to give us all their Pokemon!" I groaned and retorted, "Oh come on! Your plans never work!" My head hurt suddenly and I realized they must have drugged us!

That's when a new and different voice appeared, "Yes, because I wasn't there myself to watch over their miserable attempts at stealing Pikachu!" I laughed menacingly, "Yeah you're right about that! And you'll NEVER capture Ash's Pikachu!" He virtually growled at me, whoever he was, "Shut it, you tyrant. We'll be filing this live soon so that bastard can do us a trade. His Pikachu for his family and friends. I have a feeling I know which bet he'll make!"

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me, "You _not_ getting away with this!" The man in front of me laughed, "You don't get the say, missy. Jesse, James, the guns!" I heard a gun click and I felt the barrel being pressed into the side of my skull. James said slyly from beside me, "Who's laughing now little girl?" I gulped fiercely and felt my heart pounding.

 **Ash:**

Electivire was busy finishing off Pikachu when I saw Pikachu wobble and fall backwards, not being able to take the voltage any longer. I ran at him, but as I did I saw people screaming around me! Guns were pointed at me from all angles and it seemed as if they were trying to get Pikachu! That's when I heard Jesse and James' dreaded voices flooding the stadium over loudspeaker, "Prepare for trouble…"

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "CUT IT OUT! Can't you see we're in the middle of the semi-final?" They laughed and a voice cut over them, "Quit it you two imbeciles! Now…little boy…hand me that Pikachu of yours and no-one gets hurt!" I scowled at the noise, not knowing where it was coming from, "I'm NEVER handing over Pikachu!" I shouted. The voice laughed cruelly, "Really? Not even to save your friends?"

The screens changed to a video of…my heart sank into the pits of my stomach… "MISTY!" Gary and I yelled her name at the same time! She was being held hostage by team rocket! They had…they had a gun to her head! I yelled furiously at the camera, "Leave her alone!" She was blind folded and the mystery man who'd been speaking to me now came and removed it. I saw her terrified blue eyes but she couldn't scream or say anything! Her mouth was covered in tape! The camera panned to the right. Brock was beside her, also tied up. Then I saw my mom and Professor Oak and everything made sense!

I shouted at the TV, "I'm coming to find you this instant! We have a match, fight it out, and you set my friends and me free!" The voice contemplated this, "And if you lose?" The camera panned back to Misty and I could see the true fear in her eyes. They weren't messing around and Misty wasn't usually one to be _afraid_. Not of Team Rocket anyway! I bit my lip slowly, not sure what to do. Gary whispered in my ear as the crowd made a noise around us, "Don't give into it, Ash. They can't kill Misty and the others or they won't have any leverage." I glanced at Pikachu who was still out cold next to me and sighed, "If I lose…you get me and Pikachu."  
There was a collective gasp from the audience…a gasp that rattled the stadium and had angry people protesting! Gary grabbed my arm and shook me, "ASH! You don't know what you're doing!" I smirked at Gary, "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I've got a secret weapon up my sleeve." The head of Team Rocket was keeping himself away from the camera, being sneaky indeed. I felt myself being lifted into the air by some invisible force and away from the pitch. I was _flying_ and I couldn't quite believe it!

 **Misty:**

I groaned when I heard Ash make a deal with Team Rocket! What was he thinking! Gary was right…if they shot me or any of us before Ash got here, there would be no leverage! He should just sit back and let the Officer Jenny's of the world handle this one. But of course, Ash was too stubborn to do that. He had to go and put Pikachu's life's at steak! He was being overly confident in Mew. I was the only one who knew this.

I saw Delia wake up beside me and I stared at her in concern. She looked like she was taking a real bashing from the drugs! She stared at me and asked in confusion, "Ash?" I sighed and shook my head, "No Mrs Ketchum. It's Misty." She groaned as if she was in pain, "Misty…where am I? Where's Ash?"

As if on cue, I heard a door open somewhere, and Ash yelled, "Drop your weapons!" I groaned internally! I could hear him running and I assumed it was towards us, but he yelled and they finally removed my blindfold, just in time to see Ash flying across the room by some unknown force. I yelled in terror, "ASH!" as he slammed against the wall.

I tried standing up but the gun was forcibly shoved against the side of my head again. I bit my lip in order to prevent myself from saying anymore. Ash slowly opened his eyes and the Team Rocket leader said smugly, "That's better. Ketchum, my name is Giovanni. I'm the Team Rocket leader. And I have you girlfriend and all of your friends and family here. I want that Pikachu and you must know, there's nothing I won't do to get it."

Ash winced as he tried to sit up and I felt my eyes begin to tear up. Jesse lifted me up off the ground and placed my wrists in handcuffs behind my back. Then the held onto my arm and said to Ash spitefully, "You twit, have a look and see where your stupidity has gotten your girlfriend now!" I saw Ash look at me almost painfully and I wanted to run to him so badly. Ash ran at me and then collapsed half way across the room, groaning in pain and clutching his side.

I couldn't do anything. I was completely helpless. Ash lay crunched on the floor in pain and eventually I yelled at him, "Ash Ketchum, get out of here while you can!" He glanced up at me warily, his eyes tense. me. Jesse cupped my mouth to try and prevent me from speaking but I bit her hand and she yelled, momentarily releasing me! It gave me enough time to hurtle back to Ash with all my strength.

I grabbed onto his arm and whispered tightly, "Ash, go! Don't worry about us! They can't kill us. It will do them no good. Their plan will fail." Ash's eyes tightened and I saw he was struggling internally with something. Pikachu was lying a meter away, still defeated. I was surprised Team Rocket hadn't taken hold of the Pokemon while they could. As if reading my mind, Meowth walked up to Pikachu and tried to snatch it. I intercepted and smirked at the cat, "Don't even think about it!" I said with a snarl. Meowth laughed, "What are you going to do, little girl? You're clearly on a losing streak."

Giovanni nodded, "Meowth is for once, right. I have a Pokemon that could control all of you." He smirked at us and then a hole opened in the ceiling of whatever room we were in. I gasped, as did Ash, as we saw an all too familiar Mew Two sliding down from the ceiling on wires. Ash stood up shakily and shouted at Giovanni, "But Mew decided to forgive! Why would you go and trap him again?!" Giovanni cackled evilly, "Because Mew is mine. I made Mew."

I scowled and yelled back, "No you didn't! Mew Two was a creation of Mew. You took the original Mews DNA and that's how you got Mew Two!" Giovanni smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "So what? The point is, I'm currently controlling Mew's thoughts. As long as I can do that, I can do anything."

He chuckled and I saw Pikachu slowly starting to awaken in my arms. It glanced up at me and blinked twice in confusion, "Pika Pi?" it asked. Giovanni laughed loudly, "AH! The rat has awakened! I demand a match. Mew Two versus Pikachu. We'll see how great the rodent really is." Ash was usually all up for a battle, but here he scowled, "No way! Pikachu tried to fight Mew Two once. He nearly died trying. And I'm not risking it's life again!"

Pikachu turned to face Ash and licked his face gratefully. Giovanni rolled his eyes, "Fine. Is there any other Pokemon you possess that could match the Power of Mew Two?" Ash grinned even though he was still and pain and said with fire in his eyes, "As a matter of fact I do, and they're quite familiar with each other." This whole time, Mew Two stood, motionless and eerie. I didn't like how he seemed almost dead…

Ash whipped out his Pokeball and said firmly, "Mew! I choose you!" There was mewing sound, a collective gasp around the room and even Giovanni seemed shocked. Mew appeared and flew around Ash in a darting movement. Ash smiled at it and Giovanni seemed dumbstruck, "What?! How?!" Ash chuckled and replied, "I didn't even have to capture Mew. I found it in a bad state, spent days healing it and then Mew wouldn't leave me alone. He's followed me since."  
Giovanni blinked, thoroughly surprised! I knew Ash had derailed him momentarily and he shook his head, "But that's impossible! Legend said Mew will only follow a person who is pure of heart! No such person exists!" I smiled and retorted, "Actually, if anyone is pure of heart its Ash." He seemed shocked that I had said that, but this his face melted and he whispered a little choked up, "Thanks Mist."  
I grinned at him and for just a moment, it was like we weren't in this sticky situation. The walls melted away, as did all of the faces, and then Giovanni interrupted, "Whatever. We're doing this battle. You, on that side, I'm on this side." Ash was about to walk to his respective place when I grabbed hold of his hand, "Hey, don't…" I wasn't sure what to say. "Don't what?" Ash asked. I eventually whispered, "Go and give it your all!" Ash smiled gratefully at me. Giovanni said irritably, "Alright, enough of the pep talk! Let's begin this battle!"

 **Ash:**

I didn't want to fight against Mew Two, because I'd nearly died once from doing so. It seemed like Mew Two had been brain washed though. Pikachu ran at him, gave him a thunderbolt shock, and it did nothing. No reaction whatsoever. So now Pikachu wasn't going to work against him. I shot a worried look at Misty who was standing beside me. She whispered, "Only Mew will be able to do any sort of damage against this one."

I nodded and sighed, "You're right, Mist." My stomach was aching from where I'd been attacked earlier, as well as my back. I had to force onwards. I pulled out my Pokeball, "Mew, I choose you!" There was a collective gasp from Team Rocket as Mew finally was shown to the world. That's when I realized this was all being filmed on a camera which was undoubtedly being shown to the audience in the stadium.

I scowled now, feeling the pressure to silence Team Rocket for once and for all. Giovanni laughed, "Mew is too week to defeat Mew Two." I yelled back, "You're wrong there! Mew, Focus Blast, now!" Mew sent his ball of pink energy directly into Mew Two." I gasped when there was still no effect whatsoever! I frowned and thought frantically, "Mew, Ancient Power, now!" A bunch of rocks swarmed up around Mew and it sent them in frenzy towards Mew Two. Mew Two dodged every single one of them. I couldn't believe it and my mouth dropped to the floor.

I groaned and Misty whispered, "What's wrong, Ash?" Just then, Mew Two came charging at _us_. I thought it was going to send me flying into the wall again when he went for _Misty_ instead. I yelled out and tried to stand in front of her, to protect her. It rammed it's blue beam into me and I was sent flying backwards, Misty behind me. I groaned in pain and I'm pretty sure I heard something crack!

I heard my mom shout, "ASH!" at the same time Brock and Professor Oak did. I felt like I could barely move. I whispered unseeingly, "Misty? Misty?" She whispered from somewhere beside me, "I'm…I'm here Ash." There was some furious shouting going on in the background but I really wasn't worried about who or what. Misty was alive and that was the main thing. I felt her arms wrap around me and she whispered hoarsely, "You stay with me Ash! You hear me?! You cannot leave me now!" I groaned in pain and then I felt her heat leave my side. I passed out and knew no more.

 **Misty:**

Ash was in pain beside me and no longer able to battle. I was in pain too, but I yelled at Giovanni furiously, "What kind of a move was that! You're not allowed to attack the trainer!" Giovanni laughed, "I'm the bad guy, here. I can do what I please. I have officially won since Ketchum is no longer able to play." I glanced at Ash, bruised and battered on the floor. I scowled, "I'm taking his place!"

I thought about all the moves I knew Mew could do, running through them in my head and which one I could use to defeat Team Rocket for once and for all. Then I smirked as I figured it out! I snapped my fingers, "I got it! Can we have a time out?" I asked Giovanni. He rolled his eyes, "You really shouldn't need one, but if you insist."

I beckoned Mew over, who was staring at Ash worriedly. I whispered to it, hoping it would understand me like it understood Ash. I said worriedly, "Mew…listen here. I know the only way to defeat Mew Two is to use Psychic. Will you do that, Mew?" Mew nodded and I knew it had understood me. I grinned, "Alright then, Mew Physic now! For Ash!" Giovanni shouted at Mew Two, "Blizzard!" and a whole bunch of snow came swirling towards us. I yelled at the same time, "Mew, use Phycic!"

Mew glanced at Ash once more, and turned away from the battle. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and it seemed to be spinning some sort of energy around Ash. He stirred a little and I felt my heart smile from the inside. Mew was _healing_ Ash for us. Ash opened his eyes a little and Mew mewed softly in his ear. Ash smiled weakly, "Thanks, Mew. You're amazing. I know you can do it." Mew nodded swiftly and then his pink ball lit up around him. He sped towards Mew Two at lightning speed and then the colors collided and a shocking stream of light bounced around the room, turning the colors purple. I rushed over to Ash and shielded him from the onslaught of the attack. Then I glanced up just in time to see Pikachu running towards the two Mews. I yelled, "No! Pikachu! DON'T!" But the little mouse Pokemon was already running full tilt towards the two Mews. Thunderbolts lit up the room and hit the fiery balls of light. This caused both of the Mews to shatter into pieces before my very eyes. I felt myself falling to the ground as Pikachu's thunderbolt attack hit me square on. It was so strong compared with the Mews fiery balls of light. Then I passed out and I knew no more.

 **Delia:**

I watched as Misty hit the ground. My son was lying in pain and I was unable to reach him. I felt so helpless, all tied up. And Pikachu…Pikachu had seen better days. I worried it wouldn't make it unless the police got here, soon. Everybody else around me had passed out, including Giovanni.

Luckily my mouth wasn't taped so I said so the people in the audience at the stadium could here me, "Please help us! Please help find us! Some lives are still in danger!" I started crying as I glanced at my son and Misty and Pikachu and then whispered, "Please!" before passing out myself.


	8. Mine

**Twenty four hours later:**

I woke up with a pounding headache and bruised body. I yelped as I tried to sit up in bed and found that I couldn't. I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was in an unfamiliar room. A _hospital_ room. I frowned and asked curiously to the doctor standing beside me, "How on earth did I get here?" Daisy seemed like she was crying, "Oh Misty…you like…totally nearly died! You…you're alive!" I nodded and frowned, "Doesn't really answer my…" But then the memories swarmed back and hit me like a ten tone truck. I groaned and then my eyes widened, "Where's Ash?! Is he…"

Violet took my hand, "Oh Misty! Ash…he's like…" she glanced at Lily, not sure how to explain. Lily grimaced, "He's in a critical condition, Misty. He's not well at all." I wanted to jump out of my bed and run to him, but the doctor held me down, "I'm sorry young lady, but he's in ICU right now and I'm not allowing any visitors."

I groaned and said frustrated, "I want to see him! I love him!" It was the first time I had admitted it out loud, to anyone. My sisters glanced at each other nervously and the doctor replied "He's got several cracked ribs and intensive bruising. He's on heavy pain medication. He's currently unconscious." I felt my heart pounding and then asked in a meek whisper, "Will he live?" The doctor nodded, "I think so. If he wakes up in the next twenty four hours. His mother is with him." I grimaced and replied, "Delia! Is she ok? And Professor Oak and Brock?" The doctor smiled, "All are fine. The two men who were with you have just been discharged to get some rest at home."

I smiled slightly, "At least they're ok." I sighed and shook my head, it was pounding. Then I glanced at my sisters, "How's Pikachu?" Lily grimaced and sighed, "Not in a good shape either. It's at the Pokemon centre next door." I sighed and the doctor said, "Get some rest young lady. You're going to need it for the week ahead." I felt my eyes droop closed and I drifted swiftly to sleep.

 **Brock:**

I went back to the hospital the following day to visit Misty. She was not in a good condition, but at least she was doing slightly better than Ash. I hadn't been allowed to see him, but that's what the doctor in charge told me.

I walked to Misty's room and found that she was asleep. I was relieved that Daisy, Lily and Violet weren't here. They had phoned me because they'd been watching the standoff on the TV. They were extremely worried and teary eyed. I'd never seen them so concerned over their younger sister. I was gld they were looking out for her. She needed the support right now.

I sat reading a magazine on Pokemon food when she finally opened her eyes. She glanced around the room and found me sitting there, "Brock! What a pleasant surprise!" I smiled and asked worriedly, "How are you doing, Misty?" She shrugged and replied in a whisper, "Uh…I've been better. How's Ash?" I grimaced and shrugged, "I dunno. Haven't spoken to a doctor yet."

She sighed and fiddled nervously with the sheets. She whispered, "Brock I've realized something, through all of this." I smiled kindly and asked even though I knew the answer, "What is it, Misty?" Misty sighed and placed her head in hands, as if she couldn't believe it, "I love…him. I love Ash." I grinned a smile so big it could stretch around the room and said in a whisper, "I know." She glanced up and frowned, "You…know?"

I nodded and laughed, "It was pretty obvious. Don't forget I'm the one who travelled with you guys everywhere. No one would know that better than me." Misty sat back mumbled, "And I used to call Ash dense. I feel just as stupid now. I thought I had hidden it so well." I grinned and said heartily, "Well I think the fact that he owed you a new bike didn't quite explain the amount of time you spent travelling with us." She blushed furiously and shrugged, "Clearly I wasn't fooling anyone." I nodded and replied, "Except Ash." She smiled, "Yeah, except him."  
The doctor walked in then and smiled, "Ah, Misty, glad you're awake." He walked over to me and held out his hand, "I'm Doctor Grant. I'm looking after Misty while she's recovering. And Mr Ketchum too." I stood up and shook his hand, "Thank you, sir. I'm Brock. I used to travel with them to different regions." The doctor smiled and said, "You've got some very brave friends, Brock. I watched the whole showdown between Team Rocket and these two. Quite a battle I must say." Misty frowned and then asked, "Where…where's Mew?"

She was looking at me, guessing I knew the answer. I grimaced and said slowly, "Misty…whatever attack Mew made that you ordered it to do…kind of made it disintegrate and disappear." Misty's eyes widened in shock and surprise! She gasped, "What?! Mew is…gone?!" I nodded and grimaced sadly, "Along with Mew. I think it was the only way to win the battle." Misty frowned and groaned, "Ash is gonna kill me! That was his secret weapon against Gary and the current champion!" The doctor looked uneasy and said, "Well, that's actually why I came in here, Miss. Mr Ketchum has just regained consciousness."

Misty's face grew into one of delight. I'd never seen her look so relieved…except for maybe when Ash was revived after turning into stone. She sat up straight away and asked, "Can I go and see him?" The doctor frowned and said thoughtfully, "Let me just go and check at the information desk. I'll call and see if he's up for visitors." Misty grinned in elation, "Thank you Doctor Grant! Thank you!"

We waited for what felt like hours in silence. In reality it was only ten minutes. Then the doctor came back and nodded, "He wants to see you miss, on your own." I took that as my queue to leave. Misty jumped out of bed and then came and gave me a hug, "Thank you Brock. For everything!" I smiled and hugged her tightly, "No problem, Misty. Give him a pat on the back for me, will you?" Misty nodded and beamed, "Of course, Brock. I'll send him your love." I blanched, "I didn't say…" but then she winked at me and I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the room, the two of us laughing.

 **Ash:**

I slowly opened my eyes. They felt heavy and I couldn't see clearly. My vision was blurred and immense pain shot through my stomach region. I yelled out in surprise and then I heard my mom's voice, "Ash? Ashy-Pie?" I groaned at the nickname that I couldn't stand and finally opened my eyes fully.

She was sitting there, looking pale and worried. I frowned, "Mom…what's going on?" She sighed and said tearfully, "Ash, you're going to be ok. You're alive!" She sounded tired, upset and there was something else in her voice I couldn't quite place…maybe disbelief? I frowned and asked, "Where am I?" I didn't have the energy to sit up yet but it seemed like a hospital room. She confirmed my suspicion, "In a hospital, Ash. There was…a big battle between you and the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni. Do you remember?"

As she said it, the memories came back to me in a flash of a second. I gasped and asked in a panic, "What happened to Misty?! And Pikachu?! And Brock? And Professor Oak?" I groaned in pain as my stomach felt like it was on fire. My mother grimaced, "Misty is in a ward downstairs under surveillance. She's fine though. Just a lot of bruising. And Brock is also ok, as well as the professor." I nodded, wincing in pain as I thought about what could have happened, "Pikachu?" I asked again. I didn't see the Pokemon anywhere.

My mom smiled reassuringly, "Pikachu is fine. It's in the Pokecentre next door. It needs to rest for the week." I nodded and groaned as a doctor came in, "Hi, I'm Dr Sullivan. Misty wants to see you. Are you up for visitors?" I wasn't really. I didn't want her to see me in this pain. But I know I needed to make sure _she_ was ok. So I nodded, "Sure, please bring her in. Mom…do you mind?" My mother smiled and held up her hands, "It's ok, Ash. I got the message. I'm going." I smiled at her gratefully.

As she left, I noticed a red headed figure lurking in the window. I tried to sit up as she rushed in but I couldn't move. She shook her head and whispered, "No Ash! Don't." I smiled gratefully and sat back down, wincing in pain. She grimaced and whispered as she sat down beside me, "How are you doing?" I sighed and shook my head, my body feeling numb as I tried to speak, "Been better. More importantly, how are you?" I smiled as she leant in and kissed my cheek. I hadn't realized until now that I had a whole bunch of needles sticking in my side. It seemed like I was on some sort of a drip. She sighed, "I've been worried sick when I've been conscious. I wanted to come and visit but they said you were asleep."  
I nodded and realized now was when I needed to apologize for choosing my dream instead of her. I whispered, "Mist…listen I just need to tell you. I'm sorry for neglecting you. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for not choosing you." Her face softened and she took a hold of my hand, "No Ash, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you something I should have said all those years ago. I love you Ash Ketchum. You had me thinking for the last twenty four hours that I might lose you. If I didn't say it when I could have then I would have regretted that for the rest of my life. You're not the one who needs to apologize, I am."

I couldn't really believe what I was hearing, "So…does this mean I'm…forgiven?" I asked. Misty nodded and grinned, "Of course. There was nothing to forgive," she said softly as a tear fell down her cheek. I smiled and said with a massive grin on my face, "Come here…"

She got on her knees so she was now eye level with me and leant in so that our lips were pressing against each other softly. My heart started pounding and I wished in that moment I wasn't tied to a whole bunch of monitors and machines. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. It physically hurt to move this close to her. I winced when one of my ribs felt a searing pain. She jumped back immediately, scared, "Was it something I did?" she asked, wide-eyed. I shook my head, "No…I'm just in a lot of pain still. I love you too, Misty. Thank you for forgiving me. I'm never leaving your side again." She blushed brightly, even in this dark room and I knew that from here on out, she was finally mine.

 **Misty:**

I felt relieved after my visit with Ash. The doctor wanted to come in and put him on some more morpheme medication to ease the pain, so I kissed him on the cheek and knew this was my turn to leave. I was in my pajama's which my sister had bought for me and I was ready to head back to bed, feeling exhausted. I looked forward to what the future might hold with Ash. I dreamt that Ash won the championship league. That he became the Pokemon Master he had dreamed of all his life. I dreamt that he was ready to settle down now, even at the young age of eighteen.

 _Dream:_

I watched as Ash raised the most gigantic trophy I had ever seen in my life in the air with so much pride on his face and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was almost crying. His dream was now a reality and I yelled and cheered for him from the Oak family box.

I saw him search the box and his eyes landed on me, happy and determined. Then he announced through the microphone, "Will Misty Clearwater please come to the front of the stadium?" I frowned and glanced at Brock, perplexed! What was Ash _thinking_?! He laughed and cheered, "Go Misty!" The crowd began cheering my name too, "MISTY! MISTY! MISTY!" I shrugged and slowly but surely made my way down to the front of the pitch and through the crowd to get there. He smiled at me widely as I reached him and he was practically beaming it was so bright, "Misty. I know I made a horrible mistake when I was sixteen years old. I chose my dream instead of you. But I've come to realize that my love for you will never die. Misty Clearwater…" here the crowd gasped as he got down on one knee, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" My eyes filled with tears and he looked at me hopefully. I could see he was nervous, but my heart was pounding. It was everything I wanted and more. I screamed suddenly, "Yes! Of course I will, you dimwit!" He laughed loudly and the sound sent my heart soaring. The crowd cheered and I'd never felt happier in my life.

 _End of dream_

I woke up, heart pounding, and found it was the middle of the night. Nobody was around and I was in a room all on my own. I tried to go back to sleep but I simply couldn't. Not after that dream I had. A moment had never felt so _perfect_. Ash had declared his love for me in front of the _world_. Who wouldn't have wanted that dream?!

I felt an intense longing for Ash then. I decided to sneak upstairs. I was lucky there was no nurse at the reception desk on my floor, or the floor above me. I hurried on down the passage and found Ash's room easily, having mentally remembered the number there. I opened the door softly and now that I was here, I wasn't sure why I had come. He was sleeping of course.

I sighed and was about to turn away when he whispered, "Misty…?" I smiled at his half asleep state and nodded, "Yeah Ash…sorry to bother you. I uh…" I glanced at the digital nightstand. It was now 4am. I smiled, "I just had a dream that's all." He tried to sit up but I forced him back down. He sighed, "What kind of a dream?" I shrugged and sighed, "One that involved…um…" I thought quickly. Did I really want to tell him what the dream was about? I had only _just_ confessed my love to him. I didn't want to scare him off as soon as I had him! I smiled sweetly, "It's nothing. Just Team Rocket."  
Ash raised his eyebrows, and even though he was half-drugged he knew I was lying, "Come on Mist, I know you better than that. What's this really about?" I sighed and came and sat in the chair beside him. He shifted over even though it caused him pain and I gratefully climbed onto the bed beside him. I cuddled under the duvet and whispered, "Ash, I dreamt that well…you had won the championship and then…" I bit my lip, blushing brightly. Even in this dark room I was _sure_ he could see the blush. He smiled and whispered, "Go on."  
I swallowed hard and gulped, "Well I dreamt that you uh…called me onto the stage and got down on one knee." I closed my eyes in utter embarrassment. I never dreamt of confessing this to Ash. Never ever. I was still surprised myself. I had a feeling I should have just lied about it. He could run away and just forget about me. It would make things much easier for both of us.

He chuckled and I opened my eyes in confusion. He slowly placed a hand against my cheek and whispered, "Misty, I would _love_ to propose to you. I just don't think now, while both of us are still in pain, is the most brilliant idea." I gasped, completely shocked by this news. I stuttered, "S…sorry what…what was that?" Ash laughed at my awestruck expression and replied, "I love you, Misty. And I want to marry you. But I want to do everything in the right way. Not when I'm half alive." I felt tears forming in my eyes and leant in to kiss his cheek softly. He moved so that his lips touched mine and I kissed him feverishly. I was careful though, I didn't want to cause him more pain than he was already in.

When I pulled away for air, I smiled, "What about travelling? What about winning the championship?" Ash shrugged and replied in a whisper, "Nearly dying has made me realize what a grave mistake I made when I was sixteen. Besides, if I win or lose, it won't matter. You're more important." I would have done a little weep of joy if it weren't for the hospital bed I was currently cramped in. I sighed in happiness, "I love you, Ash Ketchum. I snuggled as close as I could get to him without moving any of the needles poking into him. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "Love you too Misty Clearwater." And with that, I fell soundly asleep.

 **Ash:**

I woke up to a searing pain in the side of my stomach. I groaned and tried to move. Then I realized that there was a sleeping figure beside me. A sleeping figure named Misty. I smiled at her hair and its messiness. Then I recalled the events of early this morning when she had snuck in here. I'd told her I'd wanted to marry her. I thought about it now. Was that the medication making me so soppy and romancy? My heart pounded away at her proximity. No. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I was certain of this.

I checked my alarm clock. Seven am. The sun was just beginning to rise and she looked like an angel sleeping beside me. She had a small smile on her face and it I loved the sight. I could watch he sleep for days. My doctor walked in and jumped in surprise when he saw Misty lying beside me. He cleared his throat and said seriously, "Mr Ketchum, I'm sorry but that bed is only big enough for one." I sighed and whispered, "I know, doctor. But she had a bad nightmare about the battle with Team Rocket and me dying. Can she stay a little while longer, please?" My doctor knew how I had ended up in this situation. He'd watched it on TV like everyone else. He nodded and without another word, closed the door behind him. I sighed in relief. I got to watch Misty sleep in peace for a little while longer.

 _A/N:_ _Hi All! So sorry for the delay but I hope this chapter was finally worth it! Hope you enjoy and thanks to all those who have commented their thoughts!_


	9. Inconvenient Timing

**Misty:**

Two weeks went by and I was finally discharged from hospital. I sighed in relief because I was missing a lot of work at the gym. I was also doing a college course on Water Pokemon online and sitting in hospital, not being allowed to work was wasting my limited time I had left for a deadline.

The last two weeks, although being the best in my life in terms of my relationship with Ash, were also the most complicated. I mean I loved him, there was no doubt about it. However, navigating my feelings with him in this new manner had not been as easy as I had anticipated it to be. I had gone to go and visit him during visiting hours. The doctors said that even though I was a patient, it was best to give him as much rest as possible. I still had a few scars from the blast between Mew and Mew Two, and Ash had many more than me.

I still hadn't told him yet either about how Mew was no longer with us. I had just spoken to Delia about it outside the ward in the waiting room. She said it's probably best not to drop too many bombshells on him at the moment while he's still weak. I agreed, but I worried. He hadn't yet asked about how Mew was. I guess he believed it to be in good health and being looked after like Pikachu at the Pokemon Centre. Delia said Pikachu was also meant to be released next week sometime.

I decided to go and visit Pikachu on my way home. I stopped off there and Nurse Joy led me to the recovery room. Pikachu sat up as soon as it saw me and started waving its arms around madly. I laughed at its delighted expression and leant down to hug it, "Oh Pikachu! I'm so relieved you're ok!" It squealed, "Pika pi?" I sighed as I released it and knew what it was asking, "Ash is still in recovery. But his mom says she visits you every day?"  
Nurse Joy nodded in agreement, "She's dedicated she is. Comes and spends an hour with Pikachu after being with Ash. A really devoted mother if you ask me." I smiled in agreement, "She's wonderful." Nurse Joy asked concernedly, "How's Ash doing? Pikachu has been worried sick. And Delia doesn't really like to talk much about him." I nodded and sighed, "He's…doing better than he was two weeks ago. He's off the machines now at least, but still being heavily medicated. He's got about four cracked ribs that need to heal and some serious internal bruising." Nurse Joy winced at the thought, "Shame, the poor boy. He's quite the survivor isn't he?" I grinned and replied, "That's Ash to a T. But there was something weird that happened. During the battle, Mew circled around Ash and emitted some spray or something that made him seem like he was saving Ash. If it weren't for that, the doctors think he might not have survived at all." Nurse Joy's eyes widened, "Wow! Well, we can thank the lucky stars he had Mew on his side." I nodded and said, "Yeah. That we can." I spent the next hour watching a movie with Pikachu before finally heading home.

 **A week later:**

I went to go and visit Ash one wintry Monday morning. When I arrived, he was awake and watching the TV. It was showing the battle between him and Giovanni's Mew Two. He was watching intently. I grimaced because I knew what was coming next. Me ordering Mew to attack Mew Two. Mew was busy trying to heal Ash and then it went straight for Mew Two after my instruction. The balls of fire collided and then I watched _again_ as Mew Two disintegrated into bits and pieces, as well as Mew.

It was so strange watching all of this from the camera's angle when I could see it all in my mind. Then I went flying over to Ash to protect him and the camera showed this too. Then it quickly diverted back to the battle. Giovanni and Team Rocket fled and then Ash's mom spoke pleadingly towards the that was over, it cut to some TV talk show that was analyzing the events.

Ash pressed pause on the DSTV and stared dumbfounded at the TV screen. I whispered hoarsely, "Ash…I'm sorry I had to. Mew knew what it had to do. There was no way we were going to survive this otherwise…" Ash blinked as if in shock. I didn't know what to do. He whispered throatily, "Now it all makes sense!" I frowned and grimaced, "What makes sense, Ash?"

He turned his head to glare at me, "I can usually _hear_ Mew in my head even when we weren't physically close to each other. Distance didn't matter. And ever since I've been in this hospital I couldn't figure out why I wasn't hearing it. I thought maybe our connection had been damaged in the attack, but now I know better!"

I could tell he was shocked, and relieved even a little bit, but then his expression turned to one of pure anger. He furrowed his brows and tightened his eyes, "Misty, how _could_ you get rid of the closest Pokemon to me?!" I gasped in surprise, "ASH! How can you say that?! Pikachu is and has always been the closest to you! Just because Mew is the most _powerful_ doesn't mean it's the closest!" I was indignant on this fact. Ash needed to wake up from his blow to the head!

Ash scowled and folded his arms like a five year old, "Well Misty, that's where you're wrong. You knew Mew for what? Five minutes. And then you practically sentenced it to its death!" I narrowed my eyes warningly, "Don't you DARE blame me for Mew's death, Ash Ketchum! Mew knew what it had to do! It was sacrificing itself in order to keep us all alive! It would never have won otherwise!"

Ash glared at me icily, "Just leave, Misty. Go." I widened my eyes and yelled at him, "FINE! But don't expect me to come running back!" Ash shrugged and said emotionlessly, "I won't." I raised my eyebrows and slammed the door behind me loudly. A nurse came running to me, "Sorry Misty, but do you mind being quieter? The patient…" my gaze must have been understood because she stopped mid sentence and didn't bother to correct me further. I stormed out of the room positively fuming at the boy I loved.

XXX

I was staying with Delia for the time being, while Ash was recovering. It was just more convenient for now and I had left my sisters in charge of the gym. I walked into her house and she could immediately sense something was up. She sighed and put down the dishes, before turning to me, "Misty, what happened dear?" I huffed and kicked the sofa angrily, "Ash!"

Delia came to me and hugged me firmly, before pulling away and staring into my eyes, "What did my son do to you?" I just about manage to choke out, "He was watching the battle of Mew and Mew Two on TV." Delia's face fell and she sighed, "I suppose we should have seen this coming. What did he say?" I bit my lip, not sure I wanted to tell Delia what a jerk her son had just been to me. She raised her eyebrow, waiting impatiently for me to spill.  
Eventually I caved, "He…he accused me of wanting Mew to die. Like that was my plan from the beginning." Delia's eyebrow was getting higher and she screeched, "He has some NERVE! I'm going to phone that boy up right now and kill him!" I blushed furiously and said worriedly, "Uh…Delia can we drop it please? I don't want…" Delia retorted furiously, "No! Misty! He will _not_ get away with treating you like that!"

Delia walked towards her phone which was placed in the dining room. Ash had one next to his bed and so she dialed the number. I watched from out of sights of his screen as he picked up and I saw the nervous expression on his face, "Hi mom…what…" He was interrupted by a yell, "You better damn well APOLOGISE to your girlfriend now, Mister! I'm not taking no for an answer!"

I hid so that I was beside the computer and Ash whispered, "Mom…I can't right now. I have a visitor." The screen turned and I saw a rather pretty looking girl sitting there, looking embarrassed. She waved sweetly, "Hi Mrs Ketchum. Hope you're well." Delia blushed in embarrassment too. Having an argument over the phone when there was another girl in the room wasn't Mrs Ketchum's finest moment. Mrs. Ketchum replied swiftly, "Sorry…uh…" She clearly didn't know this girl. Ash supplied the name for her, "Dawn." That sparked a memory. Mrs Ketchum smiled, "Yes, Dawn! Sorry, Ash has had so many travelling buddies over the years it's hard to keep track of them." Ash looked like he wanted to die of humiliation. He said to Delia, "I'll phone Misty later, Ok?" I found myself getting jealous.

 _Flashback:_

Two days ago, I went into Ash's bedroom to see if I could find a warm jersey. I was missing him and the weather was turning fowl. I just wanted some sort of comfort and I figured a jersey of his was the closest thing I would be able to find. In his room, I grabbed a jersey. It was blue like most his clothing. I pressed my nose to the jersey and I inhaled his earthy scent. It was intoxicating and I quickly slipped on the jersey, feeling warmer already.

There was a picture of me, him and Brock there too, right before Brock decided to stay on Valencia Island. I stared at the girl with the blue hair and innocent blue eyes. She was kisses Ash's cheek and I couldn't help but feel a tad jealous. When I thought about Ash, I knew in the past, I often felt jealousy when a girl displayed affection towards him. Staring at this picture, those old feelings were beginning to rise up in me and I had a bad feeling about that girl in the picture. Ash was blushing ridiculously red and laughing simultaneously. They seemed _happy_ and for some reason, this picture gave me a sense of incredible unease. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it did.

 _End flashback_

Now when I thought about that picture from two days ago in Ash's room on his pedestal, I couldn't help but scowl. This Dawn girl was in a hospital room, with my bruised and injured boyfriend. He had just argued with me and I was feeling threatened. I did not like this set up. Not one little bit. What convenient timing for her. What _inconvenient timing_ for me!

 _A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Namely:_ _ **Power ranger red, Guest, Pokemon Fan, Sonic, and write n wrong!**_ _You guys are awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_


	10. Reminiscing

_Hey guys! I may have been confused in the beginning about how old these characters are in the story…but in the present day, their ages are:_

 **Misty: 20**

 **Ash: 18**

 **Brock: 25**

 **Gary: 18**

 _Hopefully that clears things up! I'm trying to keep the age differences canon, even though it would be ideal if Gary was older than Misty. Also remember Ash chose his dream over Misty when he was 16 and she was 18, which is why it might be confusing as to how old they are now! Thanks for the reviews and positive feedback!_

The following morning I woke up to the sound of my cell phone beeping. I was staying in Mrs Ketchum's guest room and so I fumbled around the desk next to me. I found my phone and stared bleary-eyed at t. It read:

 _Misty_

 _I've been trying to give you some space since I realized Ash was in a critical condition and speaking about things that happened between us wasn't such a great idea. However, I heard from Brock that he's doing better. I hope you can take a moment so we can get together and discuss…things. I still care for you deeply and I need some closure. Please let me know when best would suit you._

 _Gary_

I groaned! I had barely thought about Gary since the explosion between the Mew's! If I had, it was only because I felt guilty over everything with Ash. I stared at the message on the screen and thought back to a few months ago:

 _Flashback:_

I was busy cleaning the gyms pool when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and got up, removing my headphones. I opened the front door and was nonplussed to find Gary Oak standing there, the usual smirk on his face, arms folded. I frowned in confusion, "Gary! What are you doing here?" He shrugged his shoulders and said confidently, "I realized I hadn't battled you in your gym before. I think it's high time we battle."

I grimaced, feeling like this was rather a bad time. I was furious with Ash for hanging up on me last night for no reason. He'd called me unexpectedly and I had been so happy to hear his voice. It had been years! Then he had hung up unexpectedly and not phoned back. I scowled at Gary and said sternly, "Now's not a good time. You need to make an appointment…you can't just rock up."

Gary laughed and raised a judgmental eyebrow, "Really? You're telling me if Ketchum had to rock up here right now, out of the blue, and demand a match, you'd deny him?" I blanched and said furiously, "He's my friend! So I _would_ if there were no other battles scheduled!" Gary shrugged his shoulder and said rather smugly, "Well…he's a friend who hasn't been around for two years. I don't think you can really call him a friend."

This comment made my blood boil. Gary had always _known_ how to push Ash's buttons. It seemed like he knew how to do the same to me. Gary laughed at my defenseless expression and said teasingly, "Come one Misty! Let's make a bet on it! I win, I get the badge and try get to hear all of your deepest, darkest secrets. If you win, I call Ketchum up and tell him he needs to get here now." His curiosity in me caught my attention, "Why would you want to know them anyway, Oak? My secrets are none of your business." Gary smirked and retorted, "Your relationship with Ketchum has always been of interest to me." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows now, " _Really_? And why would that be, Gary Oak?" Gary chuckled darkly and whispered, "I've been interested in _you_ more specifically and whether or not you and Ash are…you know. Together."

I laughed, feeling astounded that he even thought such a thing. Ash and I _had_ been close, yes-once a long time ago. But he'd chosen his dream over me without a blink of an eye, and I hadn't been surprised. Now, I was left with that feeling of wanting to get over him. The more I wanted to though, the more my heart _ached_ for his presence. And the more that happened, the more pain I felt in my chest. It was heartbreak in its worst possible form. Thinking about this made me feel ready for a battle. I needed the distraction and so I agreed readily. I smirked and said, "You're on! You're not getting my secrets out of me! Those are mine to keep!" Gary chuckled at my sudden enthusiasm and walked towards the pool confidently.

XXX

Fifteen minutes later, Gary had won! I couldn't believe it! I'd trained Psyduck so well over the last two years, that you wouldn't believe it was the same duck! Confusion hadn't worked on Gary's Gyarados though! The Hyperbeam had been too strong and had frozen Psyduck into a solid block of ice. Gary laughed openly at my dumbfounded expression, which probably matched Psyducks!

He chortled, evidently amused at our same facial expressions. He ran up to Gyarados and patted it in good spirit, "Well done, Gyrados! Misty, your Psyduck is as bad as it always had been!" I scowled, crossing my arms stiffly and said in resentment, "It's gotten far better! I use Psyduck in every other match now, and we win eighty percent of our matches!"

Gary shrugged and smirked widely, "Doesn't mean anything. Hand over my prize." I rolled my eyes at his arrogance and walked over to the cupboard where we stored all the gym badges. It was full because I barely lost a match. I said stiffly as I dropped it into his open and waiting hand, "You caught me on a bad day. I demand a rematch in the future." Gary shrugged and smirked, "Cool with me! Why was it a bad day?"

I sighed and said miserably, "I guess this is where I spill my darkest secrets. Ash called me last night. It was…unexpected." Gary nodded in consideration, "And…?" he asked smoothly. I glanced up and gestured with my head for us to go and sit on the stadium benches. We did so and I sighed, "Mid way through the phone call he cut off. He said something about…" I raised my eyebrows now, realizing what Ash had been trying to tell me. I frowned at Gary suspiciously, sitting up straight and I glared at him, "You aren't planning anything are you? He mentioned your name and said you were returning here. He sounded…worried about it."

This caused Gary to smirk. He shrugged his shoulders and said confidently, "I may have told him I'm interested in you. I ran into him a week or two ago. He's probably just jealous." I laughed and said with a roll of my eyes, "Really Gary! Ash would never be jealous of me! I hear he's travelled with much prettier girls. I'm the one who should be jealous." Gary grimaced and asked me seriously, "Are you?" I bit my lip, and I think he realized there and then what my answer was, without me even having to say it.

 _End Flashback_

I felt guilty now, thinking of that memory while I stared at Gary's message on my phone. He'd been straightforward since day one. He'd told me what his intentions were. He'd told me that if I didn't want to go out with him right now, he'd wait. He'd wait and be my friend for as long as it took to convince me. It's all he wanted. It was everything Ash had never done and right now I felt like a really crappy person. My hand hovered over the call icon and I hesitated for one second. Then I pressed the button and waited with baited breath…

 _A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry for taking a while to upload a new chapter! I was a bit stuck but doing a flashback really helped! Hope you guys like it…let me know thoughts please!_


	11. Square One

**Gary:**

I was watching TV when out of the corner of my eye, I saw my phone ringing. It was Misty's number! I frowned…I know I'd messaged her, but I hadn't expected her to _call_! I grimaced and wondered if I should answer. She hadn't made an effort with me and I guessed it was because she was still helping Ash get better.  
I waited until the last minute and then I picked my phone up, "Misty!" I said, pretending to be startled. She sounded guilty as all hell when she replied, "Gary…how are you?" I smiled softly and said comfortingly, "I'm ok, Misty. Heartbroken, but ok." Good. If she was feeling bad then I could use this to my advantage. I knew how heartbroken she had been over Ash. She could relate.

This statement caused Misty to say in a tremble, "G…Gary…I…I'm really sorry I haven't called. I just needed…time." I nodded and said swiftly, "It's alright, Misty. Truly. How's Ash?" This question caught her off guard. I asked her because I was genuinely concerned about his well being. Watching the battle on TV had been shocking. Misty growled deeply, "Don't mention him right now." I rolled my eyes, "Had another fight already?" Misty paused for a moment before replying in surprise, "How did you guess?" I chuckled and whispered, "It's not that hard. Are you free for lunch?" I could almost _hear_ her smiling as she replied, "You bet I am!"

 **Misty:**

I was going out for lunch with Gary and I actually felt ok about it. I didn't feel guilty or anything, which was a surprise! I hadn't heard from Ash since our fight either. I knew that didn't mean anything, and that we probably just needed time out, but that was fine with me. If he was allowed to see another girl he travelled with, then I was _definitely_ allowed to see my ex.

We met at our favorite coffee shop, down the street from where I lived. I smiled and he gave me a quick hug, before releasing me. He winced and I frowned as I pulled away, "What's wrong, Gary?" I asked curiously. He moved some of my hair aside which revealed the worst of my bruises I still had from the battle. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." My heart melted just a little bit and I remembered I couldn't feel this way anymore. It hurt too. I sighed and shrugged, "It's not the end of the world, Gary. It will heal."  
He forced a smile and we sat down at a table on the veranda of the little vintage coffee shop. The waitress gave us our menu's and after five minutes of staring unseeingly at the menu, a little girl came up to me. She was smiling hugely and I asked confusedly, "I'm sorry can I help you?" She beamed brightly and said, "You're Misty Clearwater, aren't you? The Cerulean City gym leader?" She was about nine or ten and I nodded slowly, "Yes…why do you ask?" She practically squealed and waved her hands dramatically in the air, "See sissy! I told you so! That's Ash Ketchum's girlfriend! She saved his life!"

The sister of the youngster was sitting beside us. She scowled menacingly at me and shrugged, "Big deal." I blinked in surprise and Gary turned around, saying sternly, "Excuse me, do you have a problem?" This girl wore a mini skirt and a tank top. She lit up when she saw Gary and she said happily, "Gary Oak! You did really well in the championship! I was _rooting_ for you the whole time!" Here, she glared at me and I recoiled, wondering what _I_ ever did to offend this stranger. I said incredulously, "Not to be rude, but _who_ are you?!"

The girl laughed and flicked her dark black hair to the side before smirking, "I'm a childhood friend of Ash's. You wouldn't know me. I knew him long before you did. Names Gina." She nodded her head at me stiffly and I stood up impatiently, "Alright Gina, I think we need a battle. You insulted me for no reason. Let's see how tough you _really_ are!" This caused Gary to chuckle and Gina smirked, "Cool. Mention a time and place." I smirked, and caught her off guard, "How about now?!" Gina's cockiness did not falter for a second, "Cool. I'm down."

 **Ash:**

I was on YouTube because Brock sent me a link on my cell. Apparently, there was a stand-off of sorts that I had to watch. The phone video started from the beginning and I heard my girlfriend first. Then I saw…wait…was that GINA?! They were having a stand-off in the middle of a street! I gritted my teeth and shook my head. Dawn was by my side and she held my hand softly, "Ash, we heard on the person's phone that Gina was the one asking for trouble with Misty."  
I growled under my breath, "I know. She better watch it!" The camera panned to Misty, whose face was contorted and irritable. Then I saw in the background…was that… "Gary!" I shouted. Dawn withdrew her hand and looked at me sympathetically. The footage was being live-streamed from someone's phone. I also suddenly realized something…this battle was taking place on a rocky street. Misty had only water-type Pokemon! How was she going to win this one?!

XXX

Ten minutes, later, after a three on three game, Misty was defeated! I gaped at the screen. It had been such a close score! Gina won by a nano-second, thinking fast on her feet and using her Richu to take down Starmie. I stood, agape at the screen and Gina smirked at Misty, who was still on defense mode, fists clasped into balls.

She walked up to Misty confidently. Quite a crowd had gathered by now but the person still filming the situation focused on my girlfriend and Gina. I heard Gina say mockingly, "I can win Ash just like I won that battle. Don't think otherwise." The crowd was silent, and Misty spat angrily, "You'll NEVER get him. Never!" Gina had started walking away, but now she turned around and said with a smirk, "Oh really? Then why are you with your ex-boyfriend?"

She glanced at Gary, the camera panned and the watching crowd gasped. Someone from the crowd yelled angrily, "Gary Oak's your ex?!" Misty blushed in utter embarrassment and Gary walked up to the onlooker and said menacingly, "What business is it to you?" His hands were on his hips and I felt a surge of emotions. _I'm_ the one who was dating Misty. _I'm_ the one who should be defending her! The guy smirked and retorted, "Only because Ash Ketchum is her current boyfriend. Everybody knows that. She must be _pretty easy_ to get laid if she moves around so quickly!"  
I felt my blood boil and my breaths were coming out fast and quickly. Gary's face turned a shade of red as he retorted, "You better apologize to her dude, if you are going to insult her like that!" The guy folded his arms in a stand-off and replied, "Well…it's the truth." What happened next was completely unexpected! Gary ran forward and punched the guy square on in the face! Misty yelled worriedly, "Gary! Nooo!" She tried holding him back, like how she used to hold me back from fighting with Gary. I felt torn. I wanted someone to defend my girlfriend's honor…but I didn't necessarily want that someone to be _Gary_.

 **Misty:**

I watched helplessly as I tried to tear Gary and this other guy who had just insulted me apart. It was no use. They were too strong. I yelled over them and they completely ignored me. I finally decided to pull out Starmie. I yelled, "Starmie! I choose you!" and threw the Pokeball. Starmie popped out and I said, pointing at Gary and this other guy, "Starmie! Water gun! Now!"

Just as Starmie appeared and sprayed at the two, who suddenly broke apart, Officer Jenny appeared on a motorbike. She blew her whistle as the crowd around us shouted, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I only realized now they'd been chanting that the whole time. She said sternly, "Alright! What's going on here?!" This made everyone jump in surprise!

Gary stood up, now sopping wet because of Starmie's water gun. He said firmly, "Officer Jenny! This guy here insulted Misty! He basically called her a slut!" He spat out the word, as awful as it was and pulled the unnamed guy forward by his shirt rather aggressively. Gary was _shaking_ he was so angry. I went and held his hand to try and get him to calm down. Officer Jenny turned to me, "Is that true, Miss?" I nodded meekly and replied, "Yes, Officer. He said…" I glanced at Gary and whispered, "That get around quickly."

Officer Jenny sighed and shook her head, "Men. Alright, you're coming to the Police Station with me. You two better come to the Police Station too." Officer Jenny took him and put him in handcuffs. He scowled angrily, but didn't say a word. In minutes, they were gone. I frowned and whispered stiffly, "She's got some nerve!" Dawn grimaced and replied, "Sure! But I'm glad Gary stood up for her." I sighed and shook my head. Then whipped out my cell and tried to call Misty.

 _A/N: Hi All! Sorry for taking so long to update! Tried to make this chapter quite a bit longer. Hope you like it? Please let me know! And what do you guys think of Gina? Have a great weekend!_

 **Misty:**

After that whole ordeal in the street, we spent an hour in the police station. Officer Jenny had us press charges and she told me that it wasn't the first record this guy had of verbal abuse, particularly towards women. He'd also been arrested before for petty theft.  
I hadn't had a chance to look at my phone because I was filling out the forms. I pulled it out now that I was done and my eyes widened, "Eight missed calls from Ash! I grimaced and said with a frown, "He's been calling me nonstop!" Gary grimaced and whispered, "You better call him back then. I'll wait in my car." I sighed and pressed call.

 **Ash:**

Dawn had gone. She said she had things to do. I was relieved! The minute she left I was phoning Misty consistently. Now I jumped when I saw her name appear on my screen. I smiled and hastily pressed the "answer" button. I inhaled anxiously, "Misty! Are you ok?!" She paused for a second before continuing, "Yeah I'm fine Ash. Why?"

I sighed swiftly and replied angrily, "Because I saw what Gina said to you!" She fell silent and she said quickly, "It's ok Ash. You didn't need to call and check on me. Gary is here." I growled defensively and she _laughed_ at me, "Ash are you _kidding me_?! You're actually _growling_ _like a dog!_ You're the one who hasn't even apologized for the previous argument!"  
She had got me there. I sighed and whispered, "Mist I know. I'm so sorry! I just…the thought of you and Gary make me feel ill." She waited a second before replying, "So does the idea of you and Dawn." I groaned and retorted, "Dawn and I are _just friends_." I could almost _feel_ her antagonism towards me right now. I could just picture her rolling her eyes as she replied, "As are Gary and I."  
I paused for a second before retorting, "The difference being, you and Gary are _exes_!" She laughed ludicrously, "And you and Dawn _aren't_." This made me pause for a second. I frowned and replied confusedly, "We're not Misty." She sounded like she didn't believe me. She was interrupted by somebody talking to her in the background. I guessed it was Gary and I scowled. She said irritably, "Listen, I've got to go. When you apologize and _mean it_ , then we can talk again. Bye." She hung up and I stared blankly at the phone. What was going _on_? A few days ago we admitted our feelings for each other…and now it was like that had never happened. Like we were back to square one.


	12. Working it Out

**Delia:**

I had to go and see my son. Misty came home in _tears_ today. He just needed to grow up and get over himself! I walked up to the guest room where Misty was staying and tapped on the door gently, "Misty dear? Can I come in?" I asked softly. She said between tears, "You can Mrs. Ketchum." I sighed and walked into the neutral colored room.

I walked up to the redhead who was lying on the bed and sobbing fitfully. Misty wasn't one to demonstrate her emotions like this. So it must mean she was really upset. I patted her back softly and she sat up abruptly. I didn't need to say anymore before she flung herself into my arms and sobbed. I sighed and said worriedly, "What's that ignorant son of mine done now?" Misty pulled away and frowned, rubbing tears off her face as she replied in a whisper, "It's not Ash. Something else happened."  
This caused me to raise my eyebrows skeptically, "What dearest? You can tell me anything." Misty grimaced and said slowly, "I guess you know…Gina?" My eyebrows shot up higher and I said cautiously, "Yes…what about her?" Misty swallowed hard and replied, "I just had a bit of a confrontation with her in the middle of a busy street." I grimaced and whispered, "That doesn't sound good. What lead up to the confrontation?" I sighed and whispered, "She saw me with Gary. Well her little sister did anyway. And she…"

Misty pulled out her phone and showed me a video of her battling Gina. Someone had managed to get the _whole thing_. Then it got to this part where one of the guys in the audience accused Misty of…sleeping around! I gasped at this point and Misty placed her head in her hands in embarrassment. She said morbidly, "And I've never even slept with anyone! Not Gary, not _anyone_!" I shook my head so slowly because I was in _so_ much shock! I whispered harshly, "Misty! I'm so sorry! He should _never, ever_ have been allowed to say that to you!"

Misty grimaced and nodded, "Technically yes. But carry on watching." I un-paused the video and watched in horror as Gary began punching this guys face! I couldn't believe it as the two guys began tackling each other…I was relieved though when Officer Jenny arrived on the scene, separating the fight.

I shook my head in awe and whispered, "I'm so sorry Misty. That looked really awful!"

Misty nodded miserably and said, "It was. I've never felt so…humiliated." She bowed her head down and I said, "Why don't I make you some tea? You'll feel better after that. And I better take you to the hospital. Ash tried calling me four times but I was cooking so I couldn't answer. I guess this was what it was all about."  
Misty raised her eyebrows and whispered, "I don't know if I want to see Ash right now." I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Misty! You may be stubborn but _he_ needs you. He wants to make sure you're ok." Misty smiled slightly and whispered a, "Thank you Delia." I nodded and hugged her quickly before saying, "Anytime, my dear."

XXXX

I was simply furious with my son! I phoned him and he answered on the first ring. That was very unusual for Ash and it showed how worried he was. I said swiftly, "Ash, you need to apologize to Misty. She's in a right state about everything." Ash responded solemnly as soon as he was done, "I know mom. Do you mind passing the phone to her? She's not answering my calls." I sighed and whispered, "Sure. Just…don't make more of a mess of this than you already have, ok?" Ash nodded and said softly, "I won't mom."

 **Ash:**

I held my breath as my mother handed the phone over to Misty. I could hear her calling her name in the background. Misty answered with a weak, "Hello…" I sighed in relief. My mother had been smart enough _not_ to inform Misty of who was on the phone. I whispered, "Mist…" and swallowed hard. She paused for a second before saying, "What's up, Ash?"  
I groaned and replied, "Misty! I watched the video that's what's up! I'm concerned for you…" I trailed off, hoping she would believe me. She started crying and I grimaced, "Mist….don't cry. I wish I was with you right now. Please come to the hospital…"

She said through some tears, "Ok…I'll be there soon." I sighed in relief and whispered, "Love you, Mist." She giggled and whispered, "Love you too, Ashy." Then she hung up. I slumped back in my bed, completely grateful that she was coming to visit. It had been at least two days since I had last seen Misty, but it felt like a lifetime. I was getting truly sick of being confined to this hospital bed. I felt completely better, but the doctor wasn't allowing me to leave just yet. It was incredibly frustrating.

 **Misty:**

We were driving to the hospital. Delia drove me, with Pikachu on my lap. I said to her seriously, "Thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it." Delia smiled kindly, "Not a problem, dear. Just message me when you're ready to come home, alright?" I nodded and smiled gratefully, "I will do. Thank s Mrs. Ketchum." Ash's mother said she'd go shopping while Ash and I spoke.

I felt slightly nervous trekking up the stairs to the hospital. Pikachu said worriedly, "Pika pi! (You ok?) I shrugged my shoulders and whispered, "A little nervous to be honest, Pikachu." Pikachu's ears dropped and it sighed, "Pika pi pi pi chu." (I'm sorry. But Ash loves you.) I couldn't help but smile and then I pulled Pikachu off my shoulders so I could hug him, "Thanks Pikachu. You always make me feel better." The electric mouse smiled up at me and replied, "Pi…"

When we reached Ash's room, I paused for a second before knocking. He seemed to be staring at the TV screen absent mindedly, but when he heard me knock, he turned and his smiled brightened. The nerves in my stomach fell away almost instantly. Pikachu leaped from my arms and onto Ash's bed. Ash grinned at Pikachu. He laughed as Pikachu said, "Pi pi pi!" (I've missed you!) Ash grinned and said elatedly, "I've missed you too my friend! Have you been looking after Misty and my mom?" Pikachu nodded and replied, "Pika!" (Yes!) Ash beamed brightly and then turned to me. He whispered, "Hey Misty…" in a low undertone.

I couldn't meet his gaze as I went and sat in the chair next to him, "Hey Ash. How are you feeling?" Ash sighed, "Mostly angry." I tensed and Pikachu's cheeks began conducting electricity. Ash shouted, "Buddy no! I'm not angry _at_ Misty anymore!" The lightning bolts died quickly and I sighed in relief. Ash turned to look at me and he said morbidly, "I'm so sorry, Misty. I really didn't mean…" I smiled and interrupted him, "It's ok, Ash. You're forgiven."

Ash grinned like a maniac and replied, "Thanks Mist. I'm just really, truly sorry about what that asshole said to you!" I winced and whispered, "So you watched the video, huh?" Ash nodded and sighed, "I did. Brock sent it to me." I was waiting for him to bring up the fact that I was with Gary. He didn't. This surprised me and I said thoughtfully, "You're not mad about Gary are you?" Ash shook his head quickly, "No! Not really…maybe a little. I will always be jealous that Gary had you first though." I nodded and whispered, "Fair enough. Why are you mad then?"

Ash rolled his eyes and retorted, "Isn't it obvious?! What that guy sad to you I in the streets…I wanted to punch him. The worst part is, I couldn't do anything because I'm stuck here, in this hospital bed, with a drip in my side!" He groaned in frustration and I sighed in sympathy, "Ashy…I know you would have done something if you could." He grimaced and whispered, "Can we move on? Is it possible?"

I smiled widely and stood up, whispering, "Shift over." He did so and I rested my head on his shoulder. He smiled, kissing the top of my orange head, "I take it that means yes?" I nodded and smiled, "Hmm…"

Pikachu beamed at us and came and nestled on my lap. A thought crossed my mind and I whispered, "This kind of feels like our little family, doesn't it?" I asked, stroking the yellow Pokemon's head. Ash laughed and then he went quiet, "Yeah, minus one." I frowned and whispered, "You talking about Brock?" Ash shook his head and replied, "No, I'm talking about Mew." I sighed sadly and shook my head, "Ash…"

Ash said swiftly, "Mist, I really wish you had gotten to know Mew better. He was a great companion and friend. All those times when I felt like I had no-one to talk to, he was there for me…" I interrupted him quickly, "Ash that's such rubbish. You always had your friends and your family. You just never made the effort to call. Maybe with your mom you did, so she knew you were ok. But never with the rest of us."

He blinked, as if surprised I was confronting him about this. He sighed, "I didn't want to Mist. If I had called you, it would be too much temptation to give up on everything and come home."

I felt my heart doing a little leap in my chest. When he was so sweet like this…I couldn't help it. I sighed and nuzzled his shoulder, but he winced. I sat up quickly and whispered, "Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you…" I could see he still had some bruising on his arms, but it was fading, and one or two patches left on his face. He replied, "I know you didn't. But I just want to know how we're going to work out this relationship. I don't want to be fighting all the time like we were when we were kids. I suppose some of the teasing and such is ok though." I giggled and leant up to kiss his cheek briefly, "I suppose we'll work it out as we go along." Ash nodded thoughtfully and we spent the rest of the afternoon watching some battle show that Ash loved.

 _A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but my exams are closely looming and I really should be studying right now…#procrastinationstation! We've all been there. Anyway thanks so much to everyone for the kind words. They really make my day! Shout outs to_ _ **cake0108; Pokemon fan; Pokeshipper; Sonic; Power Ranger Red**_ _! Really means a lot!_

 ** _P.S:_** _Since I read a lot of Pokekmon fanfic lately I think I'm going to translate Pokemon speech. Not all the time but where it's important. The brackets are obviously the translation!_

 ** _ALSO_** _, I'm currently writing a Giovanni is Ash's father fic called "Everything has changed," and it features pokeshipping also! If you guys would like to check it out and let me know thoughts, please do! My other Pokeshipping fic is a one-shot called "Since Day One," and it's inspired by the first Pokemon movie. Would mean a lot if you guys could please check them out!_


	13. Home is where the heart is

**Misty:**

Another two weeks went by and Ash we due to be discharged in three days. It was a Sunday evening and I was lying next to him on his hospital bunk. We were waiting rather impatiently because rumor had it that there would be a massive Pokemon announcement on the news this evening!

Finally, seven o clock came. Delia, Professor Oak, and Brock were all gathered around Ash's bed and we watched the TV anxiously. The news broadcaster began, "Rumor has declared that there will be massive Pokemon news tonight, and that rumor appears to be true." I reached for Ash's hand and clenched it anxiously. He kissed the top of my head and we waited with baited breath.

The guy wore a smart suit, and the lady in the blue shirt next to him also looked smart. The male presenter said in the next breath, "It was just four weeks ago where we witnessed the epic battle between trainer (almost master) Ash Ketchum battle against the Team Rocket leader, Giovanni. Here is a clip from the battle."  
The camera focused on the screen behind the presenter which showed the footage of the Mew versus Mew take down. This footage had been played over and over again in the last month on different TV channels. On YouTube, it had reached one of the most viewed videos of all time. People loved it for some reason (well the majority did anyway-of course there were the haters).

When the footage finished, the pretty brunette female presenter continued, "Now, since the last three battles never took place, due to Ash Ketchum being seriously injured in this mess, the Elite Four have finally decided on how the tournament will be come to a close. We have footage from one of the Four to help us to describe what is to come."

The camera focused on the TV again and Lance appeared on screen. He spoke with calm and collectedness and he said confidently, "We, the Elite Four, are aware that everyone has been waiting on tenterhooks to know is going to happen in terms of the last three battles. We had received word from the hospital that Mr. Ash Ketchum is on the road to a recovery. Therefore, it is up to him when he feels ready to battle again. We, the Elite Four, recommend a full recovery before any decisions be made. Ketchum will be facing Gary Oak in the league, and thereafter he will one of us Elite Four. A recommended at for the first round is November 1st. That gives Ketchum a month to get back into the swing of things before competing again. We wish him a speedy recovery."

From there, the male news reporter commented, "What do you think is going to happen Michelle?" Michelle then replied, "I don't know, Steven. Ketchum is quite the fighter and I doubt he's having a good time lying in a hospital bed. From what I've seen of him, I think he will battle as soon as he can." I chuckled and nudged Ash playfully, "She's got that right, hasn't she, Pikachu?" Pikachu sat on Ash's lap and yelled, "PIKA PI!" (INDEED!) Everyone else in the room laughed and Brock commented, "Sure is right, Mist. When is Asho being discharged anyway?"

Ash grinned and replied, "In a week from now!" Delia smiled delightedly, "We're going to have a big welcome home celebration, aren't we Misty?" I grinned sneakily and whispered, "Sure are, Mrs K." Ash rolled his eyes, "You guys are embarrassing!" Ash's bruises were mostly turning yellow now, and his ribs, although still sore and sensitive in some areas, were healing. He was off the drips now, and he was starting to regain an appetite. Ash not eating had been a weird experience for everyone.

I kissed his cheek and laughed, "Come on, you're so close to the finale. You need a healthy appetite to keep you going. A big meal should do the trick!" He laughed and kissed my cheek, "Thanks, Mist." I felt my phone vibrate and Professor Oak asked Ash about his future training, "You can come to the lab and decide who your final six are going to be…." I checked my phone while they were chatting and saw a message from Gary:

 _Hey Mist_

 _I see Ash is on the road to recovery. I'm really pleased for you guys._

 _I can't wait to battle him I hope he comes with his A game!_

 _Gary_

I smiled and quickly typed back a message:

 _Hey Gary_

 _Just with Ash and co now. Yes he's feeling much better. I'll tell him you send your regards._

 _I feel like another coffee is in order soon._

 _Misty._

I specifically said Misty because it felt weird having Gary call me Mist. That was kind of like Ash's special nickname for me. He's the only person I allowed call me that. It just didn't feel right with anyone else.

Conversation had died down and I said to Ash, "Gary sends his regards." Professor Oak grinned and said softly, "Ah, that grandson of mine. Too kind." Ash nodded but otherwise only muttered, "Thanks Misty." I sighed and put my phone away.

Delia said slowly, "Well Ash, I think we better get going. I've got to go home and cook dinner and Misty has to head to the gym early tomorrow for battles." Ash looked forlorn, "You're going back to Cerulean?" I smiled and shrugged, hopping off the hard bed, "Just for a few days. I'll be back on Friday. My sisters can't man the gym all the time. They're not that responsible." This caused everyone to laugh but Ash looked solemn.  
Professor Oak got up and stretched, "Let's get going then, everyone. We'll see you soon, Ash." He nodded, lost in thought, "Thanks for visiting, guys." Delia came and placed a hand on my shoulder, "We'll see you downstairs, Misty?" I nodded and smiled gratefully, "Thanks for waiting for me." Ash's mom smiled genuinely at me and then Brock high fived Ash, "See you in a bit, buddy!" He nodded, distractedly and Brock gave me a concerned glance.  
Once everyone left, I sat back in my chair and said concernedly, "Ash, look at me. What's going on?" He sighed and then pushed himself up, so he could look at me eye level. Pikachu made a stirring noise and gave Ash the evil eye, which made me smile. Then he replied, "How are we going to work this out, Mist? You living in Cerulean and me living here?" I grimaced and whispered, "I haven't thought about it before. I mean…I haven't needed to." Ash groaned and continued, "And I wouldn't want you to shut down the gym because of me. I know how irresponsible your sisters are."  
I cringed and said thoughtfully, "I see your point. I'll have to go and speak to them about it. It doesn't make sense that one of us should have to travel all the time. I definitely don't want a long distance relationship. I don't think you do either." Ash shook his head, "No I don't. We haven't gotten this far just to let distance come between us."  
I groaned and shook my head, "We'll figure it out. Don't worry. I'll speak to my sisters and keep you updated. You just worry about getting rest and feeling better, ok?" Ash nodded, but I could tell he felt uncomfortable about all of this. He had a physio come every second day to help him try walking around the hospital again so I really didn't want his condition to deteriorate due to stress. I pecked his cheek, but then he turned so that we were kissing each other. I felt butterfree's turn in the pit of my stomach and I felt my blood boil at the place of contact.

I pulled away because I knew if I stayed here any longer, I'd not leave. He whispered, "Love you, Ketchum," before turning towards the door. He grinned, "Love you, Waterflower. Have a safe trip back home." I nodded and with a happy heart, I headed home. But in reality I felt like I'd left half of my heart with Ash. After all, home is where the heart is.

 _A/N: Hey guys! I'm so happy with this chapter! I hope you guys like it as much as I do- all the good feels! Please enjoy it and let me know what you think! Much Love!_


	14. Confrontation

**Misty:**

I returned to the gym after flying home on Ash's Pidgeot I was borrowing from Professor Oak. It was his own, personal Pokemon. Pidgeot listened to my instructions thoroughly and I had to say that it was the most exhilarating feeling, flying through the air! I could see why Falkner loved it so much! If I wasn't such a fan of Water Pokemon, I'd say the flying type were my second best. They trounced bug type any day of the week!

I finally landed outside the gym. It was nine in the evening and Ash had told me to message him when I arrived home. It had only taken me an hour and a half to fly from Pallet. Not too long at all. I had my red backpack on my shoulders with all my clothes in it.

I switched on my phone and began typing:

 _Hey Ashy-Boy_

 _I'm home now. Please get some rest. I'll see you on Friday._

 _Love Mist_

I clicked send and then I heard Daisy yell, "Misty! You're home!" I laughed at her excitement and was surprised she was so happy to see me! She ran at me and flung her arms around me full on. I sighed happily. When she pulled away, she had a good look at said slyly, "You and Ketchum, huh?" I rolled my eyes and commented, "Funny Daisy, before when he wasn't so high-profile you couldn't remember his _first_ name, let alone his surname."

Daisy rolled her eyes, "So? He's your _boyfriend_ and that's what counts now. He better treat you right." I giggled and replied, "We still fight, Daisy, but I don't think that's ever going to change." Daisy hugged me again and said, "The gym has been so quiet without you!"

I pulled away and said seriously, "Daisy, are Vi and Lily inside? I need to speak with you guys about something." Daisy frowned, but nodded, "Sure sis. What's up?" I pulled a Pokeball out and pointed it at Pidgeot, "Pidgeot, return!" I said and the Pokemon flew back in its ball. I sighed, "It's a really serious matter. We need to have a discussion about it."

Daisy nodded in understanding. She messaged everyone on the family group chat and told them all to meet in the lounge. I thanked her and we walked inside, the music blaring loudly. I hadn't missed that noise. As we walked left towards the lounge from the door, I turned the speakers off. Violet and Lily were a little less pleased to see me, but muttered a "Hi Misty." I shrugged. I hadn't expected a different reaction to be honest.

I sat down on the closest couch, and they all mimicked my actions. I said carefully, "Hey guys. I have something I need to tell you, although you guys might already know." Violet rolled her eyes, "Oh, I know. Your public display of affection went viral- all over the Internet. What does it have to do with us?" I bit my lip…not liking her tone and knowing this wouldn't go down well. I murmured, "Well…uh…Ash and I don't want to live apart. He doesn't want to live too far from his mom either…"

I felt all eyes on me and Lily spoke up for the first time, "So you're saying you're leaving us?!" I glared at her and said irritably, "HEY! I watched the gym for HOW many years?! What did you guys do? Have your stupid shows and date guys…" I trailed off as Daisy cut me off, "We know, Misty! You don't have to trudge up the past. So what are you suggesting?" I huffed angrily and replied, "Well, I can't do this forever. I know you guys don't want to either."

Violet gasped and she said fiercely, "You're _not suggesting…_ " I really wishing I had Ash here right now. I needed him, even if it was just to hold his hand. Daisy said coolly, "If you had to move out, Misty, how would you afford it?" I smiled slightly, "Ash has enough money to last a lifetime." Violet snapped, "And if the two of you broke up? You'd be running back to us!" I flinched at the implication and Violet had stood up now, in protest.

I stood up too, now being one to back down from an argument, "I'd find my own job, Violet! I don't want to depend on you guys forever either!" Lily stared at her hands, maybe uncomprehendingly. I glanced at Daisy for help, but instead she just paced back and for between the wall and the counter. Violet snapped at Daisy, "You can't let her do this!"

Daisy turned slowly to face Violet, "Technically, Misty is an adult now. She can do what she wants. As can all of us. I mean I'm like, married. You've got Alex and Lily has Jason. It's only fair that Misty be happy too." I smiled gratefully at my oldest sister. She continued, "And we do have to think about the possibility that one day we'll all be married and we'll all want move out. What will happen to the gym then?"  
I nodded in agreement and commented, "Listen, Ash also still has a month of recovery and training and then he has to finish his last two battles. If I have to stay here while that's all happening so we can make a plan for the gym, I don't mind. But I'm just letting you guys know that I won't be around here forever." The sisters all looked at each other and Lily whispered, "I suppose it was naïve of us to believe that Misty wouldn't tell Ash her feelings sooner or later, Violet."  
I frowned and asked curiously, "You…knew?" Lily glanced up and smiled slowly, "Yeah. It was obvious. Since the day you guys first walked in here." This caused me to blush. I then frowned and said, "But…wait…you wanted me to keep my feelings a secret from Ash? How come?"

Daisy, Violet, and Lily all glanced at each other uneasily now. Violet swallowed and said carelessly, "We…we thought he was too good for you, Misty." I felt my face growing red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. They backed off immediately and I yelled, "WHAT?! I…I can't…believe…WHAT?!" I had my hands clenched into fists now, ready to punch anyone of them. It was my worst nightmare coming true. My sisters had thought Ash was too good for me. The _soul_ reason that I had not told Ash about my feelings for him for so long was my fear of being rejected…because I _wasn't good enough_!

I glared at them with utter disgust and hurt and then turned on my heal and stormed up the stairs towards my bedroom. I wanted nothing to do with any one of them. When I reached my beach themed room, I slammed my door shut and flung onto my bed. I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I could hear yelling downstairs, but I didn't care.

 **Daisy:**

I shouted at Violet the minute Misty was gone, "What the hell, Violet?! How could you say that to her?!" I fumed at my younger sister and my heart ached for Misty. She was the baby and it was our job to protect her, not hurt her. Violet shrugged and retorted carelessly, "She deserved the truth. You thought so too!" I said vehemently, "I never thought that! You and Lily might have thought so, but I never did."

Lily whispered quietly, "I thought he was cute, but too young. Now that he's almost Pokemon Master…well I can't believe he _fancies_ Misty. He could have _anyone_. " I glared at the two middle-aged sisters and said fiercely, "Leave Misty alone. You guys are heartless! You're not to say another word to her, understood?!" Violet and Lily looked at each other, then nodded. They both had middle child syndrome and without any parents around, there really wasn't an excuse. My father had left us years ago, and my mother had died shortly after giving birth to Misty. I sometimes wondered if they blamed our youngest sister for our mother's death. It would make sense why they constantly hurt her.

I hurried up to Misty's room and knocked on her door. No reply. I sighed, "Misty…" Still no response. I opened the door and saw she was lying face down, crying her eyes out. I shook my head and retreated. It was probably for the best.

I decided to go for a swim and clear my head. The pool water usually did me some good. I swam several laps in the pool before there was a knock on the door. I hopped out and frowned. Who on earth would be stopping by at this time of night?!  
I pulled a towel I kept by the pool around my chest and hurried to the door. A tall man who looked somewhat familiar stood there, a small smile stretched across his face. He wore a brown suit and his eyes gleamed even in the dark. I raised my eyebrows, "Can I help you?" He grinned and nodded, "Daisy Waterflower?" I nodded and felt utterly confused. Who was this guy who thought he could show up at this time of night, unannounced? I glanced at my watched. It was now nine on a Sunday evening.  
The man folded his arms, almost looking bored. He asked curiously, "Is your little sister, Misty, home? I'd like a word with her. I want a battle." I frowned, but nodded, "She is. Mind waiting outside while I see if she's awake?" The guy nodded and said, "Fine."

Without thinking too much of it, I went to go and call my little sister. I shook her and said slowly, "Misty…there's a guy at the door. He wants a battle." She yawned and said confusedly, "Really? At this time of night?" She was trying to hide it, but I could see she had been crying. I nodded and she sighed, "Fine. I'll head down now."

 _A/N: Hi! So initially this chapter was going to be double the length but then I decided it had to be split! Anyway, let's wait and see what happens with this stranger. I bet you guys can guess who he is!_


	15. Snitched

**Misty:**

This felt like choosing between Gary and Ash all over again, except the stakes were higher now. Their lives were at risk, and as was mine. I entered the kitchen and lounge area and heard Gary asking, "So basically…either Ash or I have to join Team Rocket if we win? Because we don't want Misty to be…" Daisy swallowed and this caused Gary to turn.

He saw me standing there, feeling nervous. He sighed and shook his head, "I'm so glad you messaged me when you did. I just wish I had gotten here sooner." I shook my head and whispered weakly, "It's ok, Gary. I don't know what we're going to do though." Gary frowned and asked, "Have you told Ash?" I shook my head, "No. I considered asking him, but then he's in a hospital bed so what can he do?"

Gary nodded in concern and said, "When is he out." I grimaced, "Only on Friday. I'm going there on Friday evening to celebrate with him. I don't know what to do!" I groaned and pushed my hair into my head in stress! I didn't wear it in a side ponytail anymore…that seemed too immature. I wore it either lose or in a ponytail. Especially since my hair had grown thicker than it used to be.

I clenched my hair tightly and Gary walked up to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and sighed, "Misty, we'll figure out a problem. Just relax." I smiled slowly and then decided to hug him. I needed the comfort and affirmation that everything was eventually going to be alright. Eventually.

 **Ash:**

I woke up the following morning with a million and one text messages. I sighed. This happened all the time. I frowned, scrolling through them when I saw a name I never had a text from: _Daisy Waterflower_.

I clicked the text open and it read:

 _Ash_

 _You know me and you know I wouldn't bother you unless I absolutely had to. But I do. So here goes:_

 _Misty is in trouble. She might shoot me alive for telling you this but I need to._

 _Giovanni showed up last night at the gym. He basically threatened her._

 _He said every Pokemon Master who wins a tournament gets offered the_

 _chance to join Team Rocket. He will offer you, no doubt, if you win the_

 _next two matches. If you lose, he'll offer Gary.  
But either way, since Misty has dated both you and Gary…I think he will_

 _use threatening her to convince you guys to join. I'm worried Ash. She's_

 _nervous as hell, even though she's trying not to act like it. I don't know what_

 _to do._

 _I want to protect her. She's my baby sister. But I feel so helpless. Please don't_

 _Tell her you know. She'd murder me._

 _Daisy_

I sat bolt upright in bed! How _dare_ Giovanni try such a thing! Pikachu, who had been comfortably settled on my lap until now, gave a disgruntled, "Chi…" (What?) I shook my head in denial, "Pikachu, the leader of Team Rocket wants me to join. Otherwise Misty will be in danger." Pikachu looked shocked, "CHU?!" (NO!) And I nodded worriedly. Chu Chu! (We will help her, Ash.) I smiled and patted his head affectionately, "Thanks Buddy. I know I can always count on you to make me feel better."

The nurse walked in at that moment and smiled, "Ready for your medication, Ash?" She had been with me on a daily basis since I'd entered the hospital. I groaned, "As ready as I'll ever be." She laughed lightly and then took the pain meds and gave me a teaspoon. I took the liquid and drank it without a second thought.

I thanked her and then quickly replied to Daisy:

 _Daisy_

 _Thanks for letting me know. I'm so tired of being stuck here!_

 _I need to get out,_ now! _I'm going insane and I still have a week left._

 _Now I have to pretend I don't know anything of what's going on._

 _How am I going to lie to Misty? She'll see right through me._

 _Ash_

The nurse had been hanging around while I texted and she said conversationally, "I heard the doctor say you're doing really well." I shrugged my shoulders and mumbled, "Yeah, it's easy to do well when you're doing nothing but lying in bed all day and waiting for your wounds to heal." She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Well I heard the doctor speaking. He said they may let you out tomorrow."

I couldn't believe it! What a stroke of luck! I grinned and said gratefully, "Thanks Lauren. It means a lot that you told me." She shrugged and smiled back, "No problem, Ash. But don't say I told you. I'm rooting for you to beat Lance." This caused me to laugh and I chuckled, "Thank you." She winked at me and said, "Anytime," before she left.

I sighed in relief. Me being stuck in this damn bed I was getting to detest when I was feeling much better was one thing, but not being able to be with Misty at a time like this was just killing me. I decided to give her a ring.

 **Misty:**

I had a busy schedule today. Jam-packed. Every new kid under the sun wanted to battle me, which could become very tiring. I had an eight thirty appointment. I had learnt to book time allocations for my competitors because it was extremely awkward when people showed up at random and I couldn't battle them.

The first one up was called Sarah. She seemed like she was fifteen or so and she said, "Hey! Aren't you the girl who had that battle in the street? You lost, didn't you?" I bit my lip and wanted to whip out my mallet. She was so ignorant! After the night I'd had last night, some young arrogant twerp was really _not_ what I needed. I wanted to beat this girl to a pulp!  
I nodded and sighed, "Yes, that was me." She grinned and asked happily, "So you know Ash Ketchum, then?" I groaned and huffed, "Yes I do! Not that it's any of _your_ business." She raised her eyes at me, surprised by my attitude. She grumbled, "Sorry! I just really admire him, that's all. I hope he's getting better." I smiled and replied a little more kindly, "He is thanks. He should be getting out of hospital on Friday."

The girl nodded and said, "Ok. I'm here for a battle!" I led her to the pool and she groaned, "A water type field?" she asked in exasperation, "How predictable!" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms as I walked to the far end of the pool, "Listen wise guy! I wouldn't judge water Pokemon before you battle them! And it's called _Cerulean Gym_ for a reason!"

She laughed at my retort and I was now determined to bust this little bugger to pieces! Just then my phone rang and I held my hand up, "Sorry! Just give me a sec!" I saw that it was Ash's name on the caller ID. I answered quickly and asked, "Hey Ash, what's going on? I'm just about to start a match." I tried to sound as cool and casual as I could. I didn't want him to worry about last night. If I told him, he _would_ worry.

Ash replied slowly, "I'm just checking you got back in safely." I laughed and whispered, "Ash! I messaged you to tell you I did. There was no need to phone and ask." He paused for a minute before sighing, "I know. I just wanted to check…" Then I realized the twerp, Sarah, staring at me with wide eyes. Maybe letting her speak to Ash would throw her off his game. Not that I had any doubt in my winning abilities, but still…

I said quickly, "Hey Ash. There's a fan of yours here who I'm about to battle. Wouldn't mind speaking to her, would you?" Ash laughed and said, "Sure Mist. Hand her over." I walked back and held the phone at arm's length from the suddenly excited fifteen year old, "Ash is on the phone. He wants to speak to you." The girls eyes widened and she held his hand out eagerly. I smirked as Sarah took the phone in her hands and whispered, "Hello?" Ash replied and the girl all but squealed and she yelled, "Oh ASH! I can't believe it's you! You're awesome and I want to be _just like you_ when I train!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Since she was fifteen, it was kind of a cute admiration. When they got to Ash's age or older, it got really annoying and sickening to watch. Ash must have asked her what her name was so she answered, "Sarah," in a whisper. He told her something else and then she held the phone away from her, "Ash told me to kick your butt because he wants me to win!" I laughed in playfulness, "Oh really? Well, you can tell Mr Ketchum I'll kick his butt in return. And then he can be in hospital for another month. He'll love that." Sarah giggled and began repeating what I said when I heard Ash yell, "I heard her, I heard her!" I smiled lovingly at the phone and Ash grumbled, "Make sure you win, Sarah. Win for me." Sarah blushed and it was so weird seeing such a young, innocent girl fawn over my boyfriend. She replied, "I will," then she handed back the phone to me. I said to Ash teasingly, "You've fired my motivation even more, Ketchum." Ash chuckled, "I know, good luck, Mist." I chuckled and whispered, "Thanks Ashy-Boy. I have a busy day ahead. Chat later." I hung up and turned back to Sarah, "Now. Let's get going."

 _A/N: Hi all! Sorry for taking a while to update! I wrote my first exam today…fun times. Anyway here's a new chapter! Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think about what Daisy did. Did she do the right thing?_


	16. Just Kiss Me

**Misty:**

After a busy day of matches, of which I won four out of seven, my Pokemon and I were all exhausted. I patted Starmie and Staryu and sighed, "Well done guys! You did a really great job." I had ended up beating Sarah by a margin. She had been way better than expected.

It was seven in the evening now and I checked my phone. Five messages from Ash. Two from Gary. Three from Brock. I sighed. At the end of the long day, the last thing I felt like was texting back. Something else bothered me. I didn't want either Gary or Ash to join Team Rocket…not under force and not willingly either. I debated my options as my mind went into overdrive about this situation. The first option was to join Team Rocket myself so they couldn't use me as a threat. The only other option I had was to leave and not tell anyone where I was going…

I bit my lip as I thought about it. I would have to tell Ash…surely. I couldn't break his heart like this. But if I told him, he wouldn't let me go. I contemplated it properly. If I did this and I told him I was going, I would have to convince him that he needed to let me go. That I needed to go into hiding. That this was the best way.

Ash wouldn't accept that though, this much I knew. I saw my phone ringing again and I saw his caller ID, "Hey Mist! I'm being let out the hospital early. They say I can leave on Wednesday. Do you have a busy day that day?" I grimaced, not particularly wanting him around right now. If I was going to leave, I had to leave on Wednesday. I had a cousin, called Melissa in Hoenn, maybe I could stay with her.

I decided to text her and see if she was up. She replied five minutes later:

 _Hey Misty_

 _Yes you can call. I'm free to chat._

 _Mel_

I inhaled sharply and counted to three. Then I clicked dial and she picked up straight away, "Hey Mist! What's up?" I walked outside the gym to make sure my sisters wouldn't hear me. I whispered as softly as I could, "Hey Mel. I know this is going to be a weird question but…" I bit my lip and wondered how to phrase it, "Do you mind if I come and stay with you for a while?"

Melissa paused. She was a very logical kind of girl. She got straight A's in all her subjects because she worked so hard for it. She asked worriedly, "What's wrong, Misty? Aren't you with that Ash guy? There's been so many rumors that you are…" I interrupted her questioning, "I am. And I need to get away from him. I need to protect him…and Gary." There was an even longer paused and I'd almost thought I'd lost her, "Mel…?" I asked timidly. She replied quickly, "Sorry! How long do you need to stay for, Misty? Because unfortunately it can't be forever. I mean if it's a long-term plan then you're going to need a job and everything."

I hadn't thought about all of that. What was I going to do?! I had no obvious skills except battling newbies. I whispered, "I don't know, Mel. But I really need to keep them safe, and the only way to do that is by taking myself out of the picture." Mel was silent before whispering, "You don't have to do that. I think you'll break Ash's heart." I said roughly in retort, "You're forgetting, he broke mine not too long ago." She huffed and grumbled in reply, "Misty, two wrongs don't make a right. Especially when it comes to someone else's heart. I remember when I came back home and Ash left. The memory popped into my mind like it only happened yesterday:

 _Flashback:_

It was a year since I had left Ash. I'd been fifteen at the time. I was sixteen and I was about to see him for the first time in the longest time. Initially it had been painful trying to get through every day without seeing him. I couldn't call him because he wasn't guaranteed to be at a Pokemon centre and if he was, I wouldn't know which one.

I had been aching for him for the first three months without him. Then I came to slowly accept that he wasn't visiting anytime soon. And now, a year later with no contact, I was seeing him again _tomorrow_. It was the week before Christmas and he was coming to spend it with his mom. Delia had invited me to stay the week and I had willingly agreed. I'd been so excited about the prospect of a whole week with Ash!  
The week had come and gone in a blur. We'd been closer than ever! Distance really had made the heart grown fonder…at least mine had anyway.

I remember the last evening like it was a crystal clear image in my mind. Ash and I were lounging on the front stoop couch; legs stretch out, touching either other. We had just been treated to a hearty meal by Mrs Ketchum and we could barely move a muscle.

I was staring out at the stars and I whispered mostly to myself, "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" I hadn't realized I'd said it out loud when Ash replied softly, "I wish I didn't have to Mist…but I have a huge tournament coming up and it will bring me one step closer to the league. They train super hard and I've really been slacking on my training. You've been too much of a distraction."  
I raised my eyebrow at him, "A good distraction or a bad distraction…?" He smiled sheepishly at me, "A bit of both maybe?" I raised my eyebrows, "You're looking for the mallet, Ash Ketchum?" He had really grown a lot taller since we were fifteen. It had only been a year but he was a head taller than me now. It was weird having to look _up_ to him. His hair was as unkempt as ever and his smile…was more heart-melting than usual.

He had chuckled at that comment and replied, "To be fair, I've missed that mallet." I laughed and rolled my eyes, "I doubt it. Who _likes_ getting clobbered on the head?!" He shrugged and grinned, "Someone who misses his best friend?" I blinked in surprise, "You miss me?" I smiled sadly and glanced down at his twiddling fingers, "Every day. It's not the same without you."  
I frowned and whispered, "But you've got Max. Brock and May to keep you company. Surely that's enough?" He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "It wasn't the same." I contemplated that for a while. It was silence and I listened to the crickets chirping in the distance. Then I whispered, "Why wasn't it the same. I'm sure they weren't just as good travelling partners?"  
Ash finally looked at me and he all but choked out, "They weren't _you_ though." I couldn't believe this…was Ash saying what I was thinking he was saying? He sat up slowly from the bench and took my hand in his. It felt so warm and gentle in my hand and I struggled to breathe. I had to remind myself to breathe. His electrifyingly intense brown eyes felt like they were boring their way into my very soul. I found my heart pound unevenly in my chest.

He was so close. Too close. I could see several freckles I hadn't known were there before. He pulled me forward by my hand and achingly slowly, his lips pressed against mine. They were so gentle. So warm. So everything I had ever dreamed they would be. I felt his hand move to my cheek and I sighed happily against his kiss. This is what I wanted. This felt right.  
When he broke away, his cheeks were flushed, as were mine. I could _feel_ them burning. His mom yelled, "Kids! Come inside for dessert! I murmured dumbfounded, "Wha-?" He shrugged his shoulders and could barely look at me, "I had to do that. At least once. Happy Christmas, Misty." He went inside without another word, and I sat there for how long, confused out of my skull! What the hell had just happened? Why did he think he could _just_ _kiss me_ and get away without speaking about it? That was no an explanation I was satisfied with. I never got another one.

 _End Flashback:_

I shuddered at that memory. As pleasant as it was- my first kiss with Ash (or anyone for that matter)- I'd hated him for doing that and then still leaving. It was not fair to me or to him. We'd never spoken about it and that's what made hearing him confess his feelings for me on television so difficult. He'd just acted like nothing happened…and I for some reason followed his lead and did the same. And then suddenly, bam…my love life had been made available to the whole world. Thankfully he'd used his head for once and decided not to mention my name…but _still_. It had hurt.

Melissa asked irritably, "Misty? Misty?" I realized I must have drifted off. I returned to Earth and replied, "Sorry Mel. Got lost in thought." She sighed and said in response, "If you want to get away, you're going to have look after yourself at some point. You're going to have to get a job and be responsible." I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from yelling at her. Instead I whispered angrily, "Mel…who's run the gym for so many years? Who's been keeping it going when they've been frolicking away at parties and night clubs and been too drunk to work the following day? Who gave up her own journey so she could keep their mothers dream alive?"

Melissa was quiet on the other end and I said triumphantly, "You see? I am responsible. Probably more responsible than most girls my age." Melissa sighed and replied, "I'm sorry Misty, I've got to go. Brad just got home." Brad was her long-term boyfriend. I sighed and huffed, "Ok. It sounds like you don't want me to say with you guys. That's fine. I'll figure something out. Have a good evening, Mel." I hung up. I knew I was being rude, but she wasn't being helpful either.

Now I was stuck. What was I going to do? I bit my lip and then read my messages from Ash:

 _Hey Mist, doctor says I'll be out on Wednesday_

 _I want to come and visit you._

 _Can you please send Pidgeot back to Professor Oak so I can fly over?_

 _Hope your matches are going well_

 _Love Ash_

I replied quickly:

 _Hey Ash!_

 _That's good news. Don't you have to rest though after you come home?_

 _Misty_

I sighed. Each new line was one message. I had to give back Pidgeot so that meant I couldn't even fly to Hoenn! I groaned in frustration and decided to go and swim. I pulled off my blue tank top and shorts because I was wearing my bikini underneath. I always did during matches just in case I got soaking wet.

I jumped in with a dive and did five laps.

Then I heard Daisy knock on the door when I popped my head up for a gasp of breath. She smiled kindly at me and whispered, "Hey. I hope you won today?" I swam to the edge of the heated pool and sighed, "Um…I won four out of seven. So decent at least. My Pokemon became exhausted in the last two rounds so that helped the late comers."  
Daisy nodded in understand and knelt down on her knees at the edge of the pool, "That's great, Misty. You've trained them well." I couldn't help but smirk a little. She looked at me and said curiously, "So I hear Ash is coming out of hospital soon?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah. He told me Wednesday. He was only meant to come out on Friday so he's doing well." Daisy nodded, but didn't really seem to care.

She paused for a minute in the silence and then said slowly, "Misty…you have to know…I told Ash about Giovanni." I gasped and clapped my hand to my mouth, "NO! That explains why he was so eager to come here! What the hell, Daisy?!" She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "He deserved to know. You two can work it out…"  
I shook my head angrily and interrupted her, "It's not going to work itself out, Daisy, don't you GET that? Ash and Gary's life is both on the line, here! I don't want either of them joining Team Rocket!" She sighed and whispered in a small voice, "I know, Misty…but…" I shook my head, "No! No buts! No excuses! You weren't meant to tell Ash!" I yelled at her.

Daisy looked morbidly at her flip flops and I headed for the steps. I grabbed my towel and decided I needed to go upstairs to have a shower and cool down. I really needed to think about my plan of escape now, especially since Ash knew. As I ran up the stairs, Lily was in my way, busy texting and I pushed her to the side. She shouted, "Hey! Watch it!" But I didn't care. I kept going.

I had a shower and it gave me time to cool down and think of what to do next. I could call Brock and ask if I could stay with him in Pewter city! Yes! That's what I would do! I'd fly there with Pidgeot and then when I was there, I could transfer Pidgeot back to Professor Oak. I sighed in relief, now that a plan was forming in my mind.

When I got out, I quickly changed back into everyday clothes and wrote both Ash, Gary and my sisters letters. As I was busy writing them, Daisy walked in unannounced. She sat down on my bed and asked, "Hey, I'm sorry, I had to tell Ash. He loves you so much Misty and not telling him would ruin your relationship." I snapped quickly at her, "You're a one to talk! How many boyfriends have you had in the past four years?"  
I immediately regretted it when her eyes fell to the ground ashamedly. I sighed and said, "I'm sorry. That was mean. But you were wrong telling Ash." She rolled her green eyes in annoyance, "How, Misty? How was I wrong? If he won against Lance, he would have been told anyway. If Gary won, he would be told and Gary already knows. But not telling Ash would have hurt him, Misty!" I groaned and huffed, "You don't understand though! Ash is just going to worry about me now! That's what I don't want."  
Daisy smiled sadly at me, "Unfortunately, Misty, that's was loving someone is. You will worry."

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed, "Can you just leave, please?" She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled, "At least I tried." When she left, I continued scribbling my note to her and my sisters:

… _And Daisy please don't think I left because of our fight. That is not the reason. I'm leaving to keep Ash safe. Whether he wins the tournament or not, Team Rocket won't be able to use me as a threat against either him or Gary._

 _I hope I'll be able to return home when the tournament finishes. Until then, I hope to be staying with Brock in Pewter. Don't tell Ash where to find me. I don't want him to. That would defeat the point of all of this…_

I felt a tear slip down my cheek and buried my head in my hands. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I phoned Brock and he answered almost immediately, "Hey Misty! What's kicking?" I sighed and whispered, "Um…nothing…I just want to know…maybe…could I come and live with you for a while, please?" He was stunned but replied, "S…sure?" in an uncertain tone. I sighed in relief, "Thank you! Hopefully just until the end of the Pokemon League. I'll explain when I get there." Brock said curiously, "Sure. Does Ash know?" I shook my head vigorously, ". And please don't tell him." He sighed and groaned, "Fine. When are you heading?" I grinned and replied, "Tomorrow." Brock was silent again and he sighed, "I wish you would just tell me what's going on!" I shook my head and whispered, "No Brocko. I'll tell you soon though." He wasn't happy about it but he whispered, "Alright then, Misty. Chat to you soon. Wait hold on…did you get the invite to the Gym leader's ball on Friday evening?" I paused and blinked quickly, "Um…I haven't checked my e-mail today!" He chuckled and whispered, "Go check it. you might want to change your mind." I thanked him and hung up.

I checked my e-mail before heading to bed. I saw an e-mail I'd been hoping I'd get. An invitation to the Star Gym Leaders Ball on Friday. It's one I'd been waiting for and hoping for at least since last year when our Gym had reached a four star gym level status. They only gave invites to gym's that had either a four or five star rating. The letter read:

 _Dear Daisy, Violet, Lily and Misty Waterflower_

 _You have been cordially invited to the Star Gym association Ball on Friday evening._

 _Please respond as soon as possible. The dress code is formal and you are allowed to bring_

 _a plus one each. Please let us know of your numbers and we can reserve a table for you._

 _Kind Regards_

 _The Star Gym Association_

I bit my lip and contemplated it. I could spend one more night with Ash -if I could hold my shit together and not break down in front of him. If I could lie to him one more time, face to face. He's the only one I wanted to go with…maybe other than Brock. But…he was my boyfriend and I _did_ want to see him one last time before I disappeared. I sighed and messaged Brock to tell him I'd be there on Saturday. He seemed pleased and replied:

 _You made the right choice. I'll see you on Friday at the Ball. –Brock_.

 _A/N: Hey all! Sorry for not updating! I've had a lot of thoughts floating around in my head about other stories I'd like to write in other genres. So..Misty is going to the Ball! I felt like she at least needed some sort of goodbye to Ash before she upped and left. This is a nice, LONG chapter for you guys! Much love._

 ** _Guest: I'm so glad I could make you laugh!_** _Sarah is a made up character and most likely won't feature much in this story._

 ** _Cake0108:_** _Thanks so much for the comment!  
_ _ **Pokeshipper:**_ _thanks always for your feedback!_


	17. Peace offering

**Ash:**

It was Tuesday morning when a received a text from Misty:

 _Hey Ash_

 _I got an invitation to go to the Gym Star Association Ball on Friday evening. They said I could bring a plus one so that's where you come in. Hoping that even though you don't like dancing and fancy events that you'll come with me. The dress code is formal. And it's in Viridian. 6pm._

 _Misty_

I chuckled. Even though I don't like dancing and fancy events, I'd go to one with her anyway. I texted back immediately:

 _Of course, Mist. I'm so proud of you and wouldn't miss it for the world!_

 _Ash_

Daisy had messaged me yesterday to tell me that Misty knew I knew. Misty hadn't said a word to me about although Daisy had said she was pretty furious with her for telling me. I wanted to know why Misty was acting so strangely. I was going to figure it out on Friday that was for sure. Today was my last day in my hospital bed and I was itching to leave!

Pikachu lay on my lap, snoring gently, and I patted his head, "We're leaving this damn place tomorrow, buddy. You'll see!" Thankfully, I didn't need to go clothes shopping or any such thing. I had plenty of tuxes from my travels which I'd had to whip out for fancy events. So at least I didn't have to worry about that.

 **Misty:**

Tuesday was another busy day. During lunch time, Daisy approached me while I quickly made myself a cucumber and cream cheese sandwich. She said softly, "Mist…I'm sorry about telling Ash. The intention wasn't to go behind your back." I nodded and sighed, "I know, Daisy. I know. Didn't make it any more right though."

She sighed and whispered, "I just want you to be happy, and that's not going to happen if you have to leave town. You do realize that?" I grimaced and whispered, "I know. But protecting Ash would be my priority." She smiled and chuckled, "At least you've got your priorities in order." I nodded and offered her a half of my sandwich. She declined and then sat down at the barstool.

Daisy said seriously, "Misty, I chatted to Vi and Lily." I grimaced, not sure I liked where this was going, "And?" I asked, trying but failing to sound casual. Daisy forced a smile, "We'd be honored if you represented us at the ball." I felt my eyes widen and gasped, "What? But you guys were invited too!" She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I know. But we weren't the ones who put all the effort in, as you like to remind us." I stumbled and all but choked out a piece of bread, "Wha…but you've been wanting this as long as I have!" She rolled her eyes, "There will always be another. And we can take turns representing. But we want you to go first."

I didn't know what to say, and I wasn't one who was easily lost for words. I goldeened around and nothing came out. I then shut up and said, "Thank you, Daisy. That means a lot to me." She shrugged and replied, "No problem. How have your matches been today?" I chewed some sandwich and glanced at the clock, "Uh…fine. I've won two out of three so far. The Pokemon are just relaxing in the pool so long." Daisy smiled, "Ok sure. Good luck with the rest!" I thanked her and then said suddenly, "Daisy, I might need your help picking out something to wear. You know I suck at these things." She giggled and replied, "Are you asking me to help you get ready?" I smiled sheepishly, "I might be." She grinned and replied, "Cool. After your last match today we can go shopping, deal?" I nodded and grinned back at her, "Deal."

XXX

The last match finished and Daisy took me shopping. I wasn't much of a shopper and I felt drained from all of my matches, as did my Pokemon. I'd left them all to sleep at the gym. Daisy was driving us to the mall in her red Ford and asked, "So…how is Ash doing?" I shrugged and replied disinterestedly, "He's getting out of hospital tomorrow, so he must be doing better." Daisy smiled and replied, "That's a good sign." I nodded and otherwise didn't comment. This was weird. I can't remember the last time Daisy enquired about _my_ life.

We reached the mall and I sighed. I truly hated shopping centre's. They were crowded and just bleh. We walked in and Daisy led me directly to the shop called _Ball Gowns._ I rolled my eyes. So _original_ was that name! I was dragged in by the arm and people were laughing at me.

Daisy finally managed to get me through the door. I huffed a strand of hair and the teller said, "Hi Daisy! Nice of you to drop in with your…friend." This lady clearly knew Daisy. I'm sure she must be a regular client. The shop was golden and glistening and it all made my eyes hurt. Daisy said brightly, "My youngest sister, Misty, is going to the Gym Star Association Ball on Friday evening. She needs a dress, Clarice." Clarice was blonde, brown-eyed and bushy tailed. She was sparkly and friendly and knew what she was talking about. She was everything I wasn't which is why I _hated_ shopping.

Clarice giggled like the elder sisters did, "Well now, I don't suppose you're going with the soon-to-be-Pokemon-Master are you?" I groaned and put my head in my hands. She must have seen the video. So she knew who I was. Daisy squealed, "Yup! So she's got to look _the_ _best_ out of anyone there!" Clarice nodded in agreement and I saw her judging me silently, "She's going to need a lot of work, but I know if anyone can do it, Daisy can!" This caused Daisy to laugh and me to cringe. They went looking for the finest dresses we could find.

XXX

Twenty minutes later after trying on gold dress after gold dress, I yelled at Daisy, "ENOUGH! I'm not a gold dress person. I don't like the sparkle!" She looked hurt and sighed, "Fine. What _do_ you like Misty? You asked for my help, but you clearly don't need it." I scowled at her and lifted up the ridiculous looking poofy dress. I walked across the floor and pointed to a small, plain cerulean colored dress I'd seen hiding behind all the pinks and the reds.

Daisy rolled her eyes, "Typical," she muttered under her breath. I glared at her and Clarice said softly, "Let Misty try on what she wants, Daisy." Daisy huffed and I pulled the dress off the rail. It was beautiful. It had a cinched waist and a simple, boob tube heart shaped top which gathered slightly. It fell to the floor and the way it fell, I could have swung it around and felt like a princess. I gasped and nodded enthusiastically, "This is it!" Clarice chuckled and replied, "It certainly matches your eyes." I grinned and responded, "That's the point."

XXX

Ten minutes later, we walked out with my beautiful dress. I felt pretty chuffed that I had chosen my own dress without Daisy's help. I said tentatively, "Um…Daisy…I'm sorry for blowing up at you. That wasn't nice and I know you were just trying to help. I hope you can forgive me." She sighed and whispered, "Sure Misty. Maybe next time just go on your own." I nodded and sighed, "Alright then."

XXX

 _A/N: Hey all! Just a little lead up chapter to The Ball. Thanks for all the enthusiasm as always! Much love!_


End file.
